


This is not Oblivion

by Dfg



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer - Freeform, Cheydinhal, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cyrodiil, Dalish, Elven, Elves, Magic, Multi, Skyrim - Freeform, Tamriel, high elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dfg/pseuds/Dfg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calewenn Elsinorin is an Altmer born and raised in the Summerset islands as many high elves, time has passed, since he left his land long time ago and now he settled down in Cheydinhal, he and his Dunmer friend discover a way to open a portal to another plane, but wait, is not a simple plain of Oblivion, what kind of world is at the other side? It is Thedas no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't use to write in english, please, be kind, leave a comment and try to enjoy please.

 

* * *

-Shabael, you saw the bird, the bird went through the portal, I saw trees, mountains, and the bird came back alive and what is the most important, that plain doesn't belong to Oblivion, think about it, what is that world? where is? What kind of creatures may have Shab?... this is a great discovery.- The Altmer leaned motioning his elegant hands of mage towards Shabael the Dunmer of dark skin and dark red eyes, his features were so angular that gave him the expression of someone wise, serious, thoughtful and in fact he was all of that, his college Altmer, Calewinn Elsinorin, for his kind he was the epitome of beauty except for his dark hair, a trait he got from his mother and the reason of why father fell head over heels for her.

His hair made him less pure to the eyes of his kind, but added and exotic touch to his beauty, his green vivid eyes, big slightly slanted eyes, high cheek bones like most of his kind, golden yellowish pale skin, straight nose and full lips, his chin was soft, not that pointy, a masculine jaw, very tall and proud without intent it, a natural pose for his kind it seems.

The room resonated with the rumble that came from Shabael's chest, the Dunmer rubbed his chin.

-Calewinn... is too risky, what if there is no magic and the only source of magic it's you? What if they are hostile towards mages, elfs, or different people, if they haven't seem someone like you before? Not to mention your alchemy skills would be completely useless once there …. also you have to find a way back to Tamriel... I don't know Calewinn, run more tests, and then we'll talk about crossing that portal of yours.-

The dark elf said with that characteristic deep voice of his people, he was an Ashlander, when the red mountain exploded life in Morrowind became unbearable so he traveled to Cyrodiil, to Cheydinhal where his sister lived, where Calewinn had his little shop called The Magic Touch, offered services of Enchantment, Alchemy and sold books about magic of all kinds, magic artifacts, knowledge is his passion and two times per week in his back store, he was a teacher with Shabael, they two taught magic to people who wanted to improve their rusty skills.

Calewinn was once a Thalmor, he fought in the civil war against the storm cloaks, he left the Thalmor, he was a deserter and became a mercenary, an adventurer, the civil war ended in Skyrim and the Empire took over the frozen land once again.

The Empire once again stood proud against the menace of his own kind The Almeri Domain, Calewinn thought it was the best, better together than divided and weak to fight against the evil, he might be an Altmer, but he wasn't agree with most of his fellow Altmer who supported the Domain.

After the civil war, with the money he earned as an adventurer and mercenary, the Altmer settled down in Riften for five years, then he went to the south to start a new life in a warmer place.

For their love of magic and knowledge, Shabael and Calewinn soon became inseparable friends.

The two friends went in time to time on short expeditions in the mountains, one day they found a cave with a Dwemer ruin in it, it was way too much to the south, that was strange, they brought lots of books, one of them was special, the tome was huge with a blue hardcover of leather, no author name, just the title, "Portals" on the cover, stitched with darker leather, it was handwritten not printed and contained the wanders of portals to another places, as how to create them.

Calewinn became obsess with it, reading night and day, surviving only of tea and lack of sleep, Shabael had to drag the Altmer often to make him eat properly and get some decent sleep in time to time.

Soon the theory became real, the permanent portal was settled, could be closed and opened at will, they kept it closed most of the time, the two mages worked together everyday.

Calewinn's departure was close, if someone has to cross that portal was him, was his idea, his portal, if something bad has to happen, Calewinn will pay the price.

One morning, before opening the shop, he wrote his testament, several copies, where was clearly stated that if something happened to Calewinn Elsinorin, death or a long absence for more than five years, all his possessions including, money, proprieties and belongings will go to his rightful and only inheritor in this case Shabael Almu, who will be also the person legally designated to take care of the shop in case Calewinn isn't here for short or prolonged amount of time.

All was settled and tied, more tests were made, and were successful, magic existed at the other side of the portal, they moved the portal to look around without stepping in, they saw a village and a castle in the middle of the lake, there were traces of civilization and yet they haven't seen an humanoid of any kind, only animals that resembled the ones in Tamriel, but they looked different, in fact all looked different, rocks were rocks, trees were trees but they were built differently.

The time has come.

The portal was settled in the basement, if the time comes it could be controlled and closed quickly.

Shabael is sitting on a chair, his natural stoic face is broken, his best friend, his brother is about to cross a portal to a unknown world... Shabael observes how Calenwinn prepares his adventurer's attire, backpack, sword, bedroll, a cloak with a hood, note books, stuff to write and take notes, his beloved wooden flute and the final touch his silver circlet with opals on his head, he loved silver, his fingers were adorned with several silver rings with green and blue stones, all was of course enchanted by himself.

He wore new mage clothes, enchanted by himself, as the strong leather boots were, he was ready, his hair was straight past his shoulders, he pulled his hat over the head, ready to leave.

-Shabael my friend, open the portal every two days, if something goes wrong from the other side and I can't open it by myself, I'll find this one and I'll cross it, I'll tie this portal to that location, it seems our portal is at the top of hill surrounded by vegetation, so is hidden and safe.- Calewinn took his friend's hands.

-Understood... please, take care, if you disapear I swear I'll cross that portal and I'll drag you back by your hair...- The Dunmer suddenly hugged Calewinn tightly.

Before tears ran down his cheeks Calewenn quickly crossed the portal, from the other side Shabael observed with a hand on his chest, the Altmer quickly tied the portal with magic on the ground and made the signal "close the portal" and Shabael did it.

Ignoring the sad feeling in the pit of his stomach, Calewinn walked down the hill with quick steps, the air was clean, the ground was soft with short grass and low vegetation, he began to analyze the plants and observed their characteristics, there was one in particular, of pointed leafs that seems to be quite abundant here.

If this place worked like Tamriel, maybe avoiding the roads will be the best or no, if he wanted to find someone the roads were the best option, a direct confrontation, that's it.

He covered his face the best he could, who know how this people look?, if there is any.

He saw a road, and followed the direction ahead, to the village.

He heard a noise on top of a large and flat rock, at the edge of the road.

A bandit wonderful.

At least he knew there were living, intelligent creatures, the armor looked like nothing he had seen before, anyway someone was treating his life, the accent, the accent was different and complicated but they, somehow spoke the same language.

When the bandit demanded money, Calewenn showed his face and the human froze, was paler than a corpse.

-What in Andraste's tits are you, what kind of elf are you?, Makers balls your fucking eyes!.- The terrified human ran away before Calewenn could open his mouth to say a simple "hello".

Human child often get scared of his eyes, specially of Dunmer eyes so red, so intimidating but they get used soon.

Calewenn laughed out loud and continued his way, he crossed lots of humans in his way and a handful of tiny elvhen people, well he makes the difference because their pointy ears, they use to be thin, with big eyes, for Calewenn they all resembled puppies, women had even bigger eyes, suddenly he wanted to talk to them, but seeing the human's reaction earlier, maybe wasn't a good idea yet.

"I want to adopt one" He murmured as he passes the group.

Calewenn also noticed he was taller than any human around, women or men all were smaller than him.

He stopped on a crossroad, they may talk the same language, but the alphabet is completely different. He can't read the wooden signals.

So he stopped right there for few minutes trying to decide where to go, from the top of the hill was easier to orientate, but down here with trees at both sides blocking the view... the things just got a a little complicated.

He will ask the next time someone comes.

He sat on a rock, but nobody came, he took one note book and began to draw sketches of plants, of people he saw, he also wrote notes on the side, this was her mother's doing, arts were a requirement for his education so he learned to paint and play the flute, the discipline was his father's work, a the age of twelve he entered in the militarily academy as his father did, was trained in combat and in magic and learned history among other things, at the age of twenty his education was complete, and he gained discipline which will be useful in the future.

So he waited like a good boy, he played the flute for some time, he relaxed and pulled back his hood, with his eyes closed played his favorite melody.

He felt the ground vibrate, quickly he opened his eyes and what he saw surprised him.

A large group of tiny elfs, with carriages pulled by white deer of twisted horns, these elfs were different or at least Calewenn felt it that way, they looked proud, with tattooed faces, was this some kind tribe? Was this how they live? Calewenn had so many questions.

There was one of them the one who leaded the large group, that one felt different, the the man walked with staff but, he doesn't look ill, maybe is a signal of status, Calewenn decided to talk to him, he will show his face.

At he moment the large group reached the rock where Calewenn was, they all stopped because the one who was the leader made a signal.

Was like something called, the man can't help it and despite the danger he approached Calewenn.

They looked at each other, Calewenn extended his hand, and they sightly touched their fingers.

Electricity ran like a tickle through their bodies and they knew they were mages.

-What are you, where you come from …. are you .. an elf? Oh please forgive my maners, I am Seron the keeper of my clan, we are the Dalish are.. are you one of our gods?.- What the keeper felt was like his world was shaken with pure energy, strong, pure and for a split of second he saw a creature made of energy, with only two mesmerizing and unnatural eyes, it has to be a god, keeper Seron thought, but in fact what he felt was the foreign magic inside the strange elf.

What Calewenn felt? He felt magic like silk caressing his finger tips, subtle, calm and powerful at the same time like a dragon asleep.

Meanwhile in Skyhold Solas was painting his mural, the elf began to sweat and felt like his lungs were out of oxygen, his brush fell on the ground, his hand on the wall trying to stay on his foot, his knees were weak, seconds later he fell on the ground unconscious, producing a loud noise when the elf hits the ground that echoed in all the rotunda.

A head appeared from above resting his weight on the banister, he looked down, Dorian curled his mustache with two fingers.

-Solas what are you doing on the ground? … ups...Solas?.- Dorian went quickly down to the rescue.

Dorian helped Solas to sit on the couch, the elf was shaking a little, and he looked sick, dizzy, like seasick, the Inquisitor went quickly, she was a Dalish elf with dark curls and brown almost yellow big eyes, her skin was pale with Mithal's vallaslin adorning her face of a faint yellow that accentuated her eye color.

Even Varric went to see what happened and brought a glass of fresh water for Solas who drank it like it was the last water in Thedas.

His hands were trembling.

-Something .. some.. magic shacked the world, something has changed this world and I can feel it.. it's like an intense light in the middle of the darkness.. I know where is it, Inquisitor even if the idea terrifies me … we must go and investigate …. as soon as possible.- Solas regained some of the healthy color of his cheeks.

Dorian and The Inquisitor looked at each other, they haven't feel nothing at all, why Solas felt it?

Anyway Solas' reaction was so intense they decided to prepare a quick expedition to the Hinterlands early tomorrow in morning without delay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing Calewenn likes more than cheese and sex, if there is a chance to have some fun, he will take it, be warned he is horny most of the time xD but has a good heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't use to write in english please, be kind leave a comment and try to enjoy***

 

Calewenn smiled.

-No, I'm not a god, I'm a mage, I'm a simple mer... an elf, this is my first day here, I don't know the name of this world , I know nothing, would you be so kind of tell me about this world?, I'll tell you about mine, by the way my name is Calewenn Elsinorin, it's a pleasure to meet you Keeper Seron.- Calewenn bowed with respect.

Keeper Seron was fascinated, the strange elf looked friendly, it felt friendly like family, Calewenn felt like a very distant relative.

Soon they were circled by the entire clan, curious looks, but also afraid eyes over the strange elf.

-We are going to Brecilia forest, but we're going to camp in a grove for tonight, come with us brother, if our ears relate us in some way, please share your knowledge with us, we'll tell you about this world, please spend some days with us as our guest.- Calewenn thought about few seconds.

-I gladly accept your offer, because I'm completely lost and I don't know where to go, as I'll stay with your clan, I promise to respect your people and their ways, I only want guidance in this world of yours, will be an honor to be your guest.- He tried to be solemn, after all was the first of his kind in this land and he wanted to cause a good impression in these people.

Seron's eyes were wide with excitement, the clan accepted the decision. Calewenn decided to adopt a submissive posture in all this, they walked together, Calewenn was horrified! Here only few have magical abilities and not only that, among humans they use to lock them in towers like criminals!

This world was called Thedas, this country was called Ferelden and this land is the Hinterlands, Calewenn wanted a map.

Seron and his people were shocked, all the races in Tamriel had magic abilities, ones were more skilled than others but all of them had magic in them.

Calewenn helped to settle the camp, is the less he can do, because the Dalish were very kind and welcoming, giving him Halla cheese, wine, asking him about his land, sharing stories, Dalish females giggled looking at him, some men did the same, Calewenn asked to himself if he looked good for their beauty standards, maybe he was grotesque and strange in their eyes.

So he asked, the wine made him braver.

-Keeper, how do I look for you and your people, I am handsome, I am ugly?.- All were drinking wine, Seron looked at him.

-You're intimidating! You're very tall and your eyes are big and magical, you have a pretty face I think.. there is a regal aura around you .. something divine...but intimidating.- The keeper took a sip of his drink, they were all sitting around the fire, the sun was setting.

-He means you're a handsome creature.- Said the girl who filled his glass again, Calewenn smiled, he knew he was handsome, but he blushed, he always does when someone tells him how handsome he was, plus he was drunk and he was smiling like an idiot.

The girl of copper hair sat right beside him, she touched his hand with curiosity, Calewenn allows her to do it, she isn't shy at all.

They played music for him and he played the flute for them, it was a cultural exchange, they seem to get along very well and drunk as well.

The night arrived, the sky was plenty of constellations Calewenn never saw them before, but it doesn't matter he is alive, with nice people, the improbable happened, for once.

Calewenn lifted his hand and a white sphere of light grew from the palm of his hand, the sphere suspended in the air illuminated the entire Dalish camp.

-It will last a couple of hours, it's like a tiny moon isn't it?.- The keeper agreed happily, the drink was doing it's work, Calewenn preferred to observe instead of dancing, he talked with the girl beside him.

-What are those markings on your face?.- He asked pointing and looking close the detailed design on her face, the proximity made her smile.

-We honor our gods this way, this one is Sylaise the heartkeeper, do your people honor their gods this way?- She caress his face tracing his cheekbone and jaw.

Normally he would blush intensely and would feel awkward, but he was really drunk and nothing matters it seems.

-Altars, amulets, offerings... prayers... that kind of things .. you know, I'm not feeling well, I think I drank a bit too much... - The keeper Seron observes the scene.

-My friend you can sleep in one of our aravels, it's late anyways the clan should rest, we been traveling all day, I'm tired as well, Lanari please show him the way, make him feel at home.- The keeper said pointing to one of the aravels with his index finger, Calewenn took his backpack and followed her trying to walk straight, "Lanari is her name" He murmured following her and the swing of her hips, she took his hand.

What Lanari wants, sooner or later she will have it and she wanted him, she was curious, if the rest of him was in proportion will be a very promising night for her.

He waited outside the aravel the best he could, while she was inside doing who knows what, the aravel looked comfortable and he just left his backpack and sword on the side, he undressed only the upper part he was too drunk to take off his boots and pants, Calewenn just laid there on his back, bare chested with his hands on his stomach.

Lanari straddled him and began to kiss him, he wasn't responding too much, his hands on her sides trying to keep her in balance.

-Hey .. beautiful... beautiful, listen … I'm completely useless right now, can we cuddle instead?.- He said with sleepy voice, he can heal himself for the alcohol poisoning, but he enjoyed the feeling of being drunk like this, sleepy and affectionate only wanting to be cradled in the arms of the lover.

She tried to arouse him one last time, exposing her small breasts, he smiled and leaned over her.

-This is a promise, tomorrow in the morning I will satisfy your needs, but for now... I'll give you something in advance.- He smiled and playfully kissed her nipples, he kisses and sucks them sweetly making her moan, but she did it louder when he licked her from between her breasts, to her throat to finish under her ear, a long and lascivious lick that left her aroused and wet but he just retreated and leaned on his back once again, extending his arms inviting her to sleep in his protective and strong embrace.

Lenari swallowed and she joined him, it was a warm and comfortable place, it wasn't so bad, she hopes the next morning he will remember the promise he made.

When she opened her eyes he was spooning her, with his face buried in her wild copper hair, slowly she turned around to look at him without disturbing him. He was so unreal, so strange but so beautiful at the same time and his skin, that strange pale yellow, his black eyelashes, he looked so handsome like this sleeping, steady breathing through his parted lips, she kissed him.

Slowly he opened his eyes, smiling he squeezed her in his arms.

-Good morning my beautiful Lenari... - He yawned like a lion and stretched his arms, Lenari smiled, pulling his long hair away from his face.

-I'm feeling much better, I'm hungry, I'm ready for breakfast.- He smiled widely scratching his chest.

-I can bring something to eat, maybe some berries and milk... - She rested her hand on his.

-Umm not bad, but what I really want to eat is right here in front of me...those pants of yours hurt my eyes...- He traced her Valasllin with his finger tips, she simply giggled, he does, he remember his promises.

Hungrily he pulled down her pants, Calewenn had plans for her smalls, with his head between her thighs, he pulled her closer with his arms under her legs, firmly spreading them to have a better access, she is observing, licking her lips, waiting and wanting.

He smiles looking at her in the eyes, he licked over the fabric, pressing harder on purpose in certain areas, teasing her, after four times she is trembling, lifting her hips to meet his mouth.

-Are you ready to feed a hungry man, uumm?.- She was panting, he wasn't going to simply fuck her, he wanted to torture her no less, sweet torture it was for her.

He pulled away her smalls using his teeth, leaving her completely exposed to barely inches of his hot mouth. She blushed deeply, nobody did something like this to her.

-How cute it is, I like your little copper curls, you know what comes next? I bet you do.- He parted her lips with his fingers and his tongue began to please her.

The noises that filled her throat were completely incoherent, she moaned, cursed and pulled his hair more violently that she intended, but she can't help it, this damn elf knew where to suck, where to trace his tongue, where to tease her, when she was completely out control Calewenn decided to tease her entrance with one finger, she was so wet his finger penetrated her easily, he added another finger, never ceasing his work with his tongue which traced circles around that little numb of hers he loved so much to tease, his fingers gently pleasuring her insides, she was tight now, she was like crazy she wasn't the one in control now, was her pleasure instead and she came so violently she had to cover her own mouth to suffocate her own loud moans.

Calewenn observed Lenari how her body twisted, her spasms of pleasure, her whimpers how undone she was because of him, he only withdrew his fingers when her intense orgasm subsided, he began to cover with tiny kisses her inner thighs, pubis, belly, breasts... to finally allow her to taste herself in his lips.

-You have no idea of how much this pleases me, to see you like this, because of me, gives me life... ummmmm what about me?.- He playfully press his groin between her legs, Lanari giggles and wraps her legs around him.

-I want to see what you have under your pants... I bet is hard..- She purrs like kitten biting her bottom lip, exploring the bulge in his pants.

-It's hard and it hurts to be trapped like this, are you going to free it?.- He kisses her on the lips.

She unfastens his belt and unbuttons his pants, her eyes grew wide.

-I... I never had something that big...- Her heart began to beat fast in her chest, she wanted to take it, take it all every inch of it if she can.

Feeling himself free Calewenn made a relief sound.

-I guess your people have smaller... you know.. but if you don't want, we can do other things...- He leaned back giving her some space.

-I want to try it, I think I can take it I'm soaking wet because of you... do it... slowly.- With her hands caressing her breasts she opened wide her legs, she wanted him.

-As you wish my lady...- He leaned over her slowly entering her, it was true she can accommodate him inside, he thought would be difficult, not because he's big, it's because her body is small and thin, very delicate, he was afraid to hurt her, he doesn't want to, but she was so wet and wiling for him that it was easy.

When she was comfortable enough with him inside her, Calewenn began to move his hips, the moment he did she began to moan softly, it was very intense for her, she's feeling full, she feels everything and he is so exotic and handsome... the rhythm augmented and they both moaned, the sweat covered his back, glistening with the faint morning light.

She pulled him close, devouring him, his chin, his jaw and his lips.

-Finish inside me, please do it do it...- She begs, her legs pushing him even closer if that could be possible.

-I can't I don't want... you...to... aaahhhh!- His voice trembled, as his body did this woman was like a wild animal, his weak attempt to resist did nothing to stop her, they were sealed and she was so tight, she was in control now and she knew it.

-I don't care, I want it.- Her hips were moving with his, faster and faster, Calewenn had been hard for long time and it's going to be difficult for him to hold it much longer, his nose resting on the soft the curve of her neck, he whimpers and groans as the last of his will abandons his body and joins her.

And he came like an explosion, devastating for his body, he felt like his life left and returned to his body, she was kissing him suffocating his moans with her own lips, finally she let him go and he rested on his back, his hands over his face, breathless.

-It's what I wanted... don't worry about Calewenn.- She was radiant, so beautiful right now, Calewenn looked at her caressing her bottom lip with his thumb.

-Take care with what you want, you can get it... it's just I don't want you to be with child, because of me, I don't know if our species can.. have children together and I'll be traveling if I return to my world and turns out you're pregnant?.- Calewenn began to bite his nails, a nervous gesture he always had.

-Shhhh shhh don't worry about me, I'm a grown woman and if turns out I'm pregnant I'll be glad to have it, it's time for me anyway, the clan needs more children now.- She them proceeded to take away his worries by kissing him sweetly on the mouth, neck and ear.

That calmed him, he sat on the bed and she had a better view of his body because the daylight.

She can see the scars, on his back and some kind of pentagram on his shoulder blade, she caress his sweaty back with one finger tracing the scars.

-Why you have that pentagram in your skin?.

He reaches to touch the pentagram.

-This? Is for protection, in case I die, nobody can rise my corpse and use it for necromancy may work against possessions as well, but that where I come from rarely happens.- He explains putting on his smalls and leather pants, he spoke again while making a messy bum with his long hair.

-I need a bath, I heard the stream of water near the camp and I'm really hungry now, hungry for food!.- All she can do is observe him and smile what a nice specimen.

-Yes there should be a little waterfall with a little pond, I can't wait to tell the other girls what we did this morning.- She giggled and Calewenn smiled.

-So I'm so kind of trophy you earned, umm?.- He smiles, he doesn't mind at all.

-Indeed you are, you have no idea, you will be quite popular.- He shakes his head and jump out the aravel, with his backpack in one hand he walked where the Keeper Seron was, he was going to take a bath so there is no point to wear a shirt.

-Good morning Keeper, the aravel was very comfortable.- From his bag he took some lavender soap, his favorite and a folded piece cloth he will use as a towel.

-You're welcome cousin, don't you mind if I call you that? I think is kind of suitable for you.- Seron smiled, what a nice man he is.

-You're right, we are cousins now, like family... I must take a bath if you don't mind I'll return for breakfast, I'm hungry.- He turned around and the Keeper noticed the pentagram on the tall elf.

-What is that think in your skin?.- He asked curious, being a mage himself he couldn't recognize the symbols and the alphabet.

-Lenari will tell you.- Calewenn said smiling.

-So she really made you feel at home...- Soren smiles arching his eyebrows.

-I want to apologize... if I did something bad, I'll leave, but I promised her...- Calewenn was concerned now.

-Hush, you don't need to apologize, she is a grown woman and as long you had her consent and by her moans this morning I can tell you had it, there is no problem at all, our clan is quite open when it comes to sex and Lenari is a wonderful woman, you're a lucky man cousin.- Calewenn felt better.

All clarified them.

The little pond with the waterfall was a really nice place, the water was cold but he got used to the cold in his time in Skyrim, the water was refreshing and had a revitalizing effect in him, the waterfall gave him a delightful massage on his shoulders, after all his backpack was heavy, he ended the bath using his lavender soap, his skin and hair smelled of lavender.

He stepped out the water, fresh and clean, feeling like a new person, used his towel and got dressed quickly because the air is cold early in the morning.

With magic his hands were really hot, he brushed his fingers as a comb and his long hair was dry in no time, with his things under the arm he returned to the camp, something is going on, the hunters are around the Keeper Seron.

-Keeper, a group of people is approaching the camp, it seems to be the Inquisition.-

One of the explorers said while pointing to the west.

-Understood, the leader of the Inquisition is a Dalish woman, I don't think they want to hurt us, anyway all of you get ready, better be cautious, always.- Keeper Seron eyed Calewenn, the Inquisition is here because of Calewenn, he is completely sure of that.

-What do you want me to do Keeper Seron?- Calewenn asked.

-Put on the rest of your clothes, be ready, I don't want them to take you away from us, we'll fight if that's necessary.- The taller elf did what he was told, he was fully clothed now, even with his silver circlet on his head.

There is the group, Calewenn can see them entering in the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter with the Inquisition, Solas is so happy that he claps his ears instead of his hands.  
> Not to mention Dorian.
> 
> *cough*

What was this Inquisition? He slapped himself mentally, instead of get drunk and have sex you could have asked more things about this place, he thought, anyway he was ready to fight, he sat on a fallen tree, his height makes him unnecessarily noticeable.

Keeper Seron stepped in front the Iquistion's group.

-Andaran Atish'an Lethallan, what brings the Inquisition here?-

The Inquistor nodded and bowed her head, Solas was on her right and Blackwall on the left, and right behind her, Dorian.

She thought a group of mages would be needed for this.

-We are looking for a powerful magic artifact, my fellow mage right here sensed it and knew where it was, we ask for your help, if you've seen anything …. due to the current events with Corypheus, the small breaches, we need to find it, it could be dangerous.- Lenari chuckled and remained in silence between the people of her clan.

-I'm sorry Lethallan we haven't seen what are you looking for, but our hunters out there will contact one of your camps if we find something relevant.

Solas whispered something in her ear, he can sense that thing, that thing is here the keeper is lying to us, he told her.

-I can sense that artifact, I know it's here, let us take a look, we wish no harm to your people Keeper.- Lavellan placed a hand on his shoulder.

Solas looked at her and smiled lightly.

-We only wish to help, that thing could be dangerous we must check...- She was interrupted abruptly by Seron.

-Please leave our camp, we only want the quietude of the forest and I assure you, we're perfectly fine, now please leave.- Keeper Seron raised his palms in a defensive manner, it's quite clear he doesn't want them here, for a reason or another.

-Ir abelas, but we can't leave, we must find that thing.- The Inquisitor used this time firmer tone, the people around them began murmur, nervous comments, whispers, when the Keeper was going to open his mouth to protest once more, someone interrupted.

-I'm not a thing, I'm an Altmer.- Calewenn stood and walked through the Dalish slowly.

Solas is speechless, the thing was alive, it was a person! And the more closer he was, Solas was more aware of the way that man looks, what is this, is not human, an Altmer?...

-Keeper Seron, please don't get in trouble because of me, I can defend my self.-Calewenn was there in the middle between the Inquisition and the Dalish, glaring down at the Inquisitor, who couldn't help it and stepped back the whole group followed, even Solas stepped back.

-What are you? what kind of elf are you? Are you dangerous?.- Lavellan saw one his ears.

-I'm a high elf, an Altmer more specifically and yes I'm dangerous specially if you want to hurt me, do you want to?.- His chin up and his hands resting on his hips, Calewenn observed the group, they were protecting her, the warrior of black beard looks strong with that full armor, the mage with a funny mustache had a staff, the bald elf also had one, staffs seem to be a big deal in this world.

The curiosity took the best of Solas.

-You're not from Thedas isn't?... where you from?.-Solas stepped forward looking up to him, to meet at least his strange eyes.

-These are good questions, but first, is your Inquisition going to hurt me?.- Calewenn asked to the Inquisitor looking down at her.

-Well... we don't want to hurt you unless you do something really bad... but if you're friendly maybe we can help each other.- She proposes, Josephine would be proud of her.

Calewenn relaxed a little bit, with a thoughtful expression on his face, he slowly caressed his chin few seconds.

-Very well, I hope your people behaves, if they do I will, My name is Calewenn Elsinorin, I came from Tamriel through a portal I made and I'm here with the solely intention of explore, learn and travel is my main objective, I'm a mage and many other things as well.- His hands clapped together, his facial expression was neutral.

-From another land, Like another world, there are mages in your world? I'm sorry but this is amazing if is true...- The mage with the funny mustache stepped forward, Solas was about to ask the same.

-Oh, my name is Dorian Pavus... I mean of Minrathous...- Dorian was afraid, excited and nauseous at the same time, the fact creature from another …place was incredible, not to mention what was in front of them was a elf and a mage no less.

-A lot of questions, yes I'm from another world, for some reason the portal we created brought me here, soon I'll have to find a way to return to my world, yes there is other people like me where I come from, from where I come from everybody has magic inside of them, ones use it others don't, other are skilled while others are not, but everybody has magic in them.

Solas was amazed, magic, magic, everybody is able to perform magic and that sounded wonderful.

-So elves and humans can make magic?.- The Inquisitor took Dorian's hand before she asked.

-Yes of course, there are other species of elves, we have the Dunmer and the Bosmer, but the most talented for magic are us, the Altmer.- No modesty about that from his part he was proud of that.

-And they look different from each other?.- Solas asked and he stepped closer to take a better look.

-Good question, I am prepared for this, I knew all previous work to my travel would be useful.- Calewenn opened his backpack and took one of the notebooks he brought, the big one, was plenty of draws he made about the races of Tamriel, with the sole purpose of this, show it to whatever was living at the other side of the portal, he also wrote a description on the back of each painted page, he also did the same with each Aedra and Daedra... he did a lot of work to represent his land the best he could.

-These as the Dunmer, my best friend Shabael is one of them, his kind is also very talented with magic, their skin is as in this painting use to be gray darker or lighter and the eyes are are usually red...-

The group listened to him with attention while he presented the races of Tamriel.

Soon the group was sitting around him, while he talked and Cale talked a lot indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *please be kind leave a comment I do my best :P*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calewenn is a sentimental fool and hates good byes.

Dorian was absorbing all the words the strange elf said, suddenly a doubt assaulted his mind, twirling his mustache with his thumb and index finger.

-What about the demons in your dreams, how do you …. resist possession?.- Dorian was really intrigued about that part.

-Possesion in my dreams?.- Calewenn snorted narrowing his eyes.

-Nobody posses mages while they sleep, where I come from... as far as I know...- The crowd murmured at this, they looked at each other, his answer raised more questions.

-Do you mean demons do not tempt you while you dream about the fade?.- The Inquisitor asked, she was sitting on the ground like the rest of her group, she grabs her ankles while she asks, Solas listens with attention.

-No, the only temptations come when I'm awake, the fade?.- He explained, Lenari grabbed his arm.

-It's a plane mages in this world only can visit while dreaming, where spirits live and demons try to posses mages to enter in this world.- Dorian simply explained.

-Show them the thing on your back.- She said squeezing his hand.

-Do you want to undress me again?.- Calewenn said smiling looking down at her who was smiling too with a slight blush on her cheeks.

-What she meant to say is... I have a tattooed pentagram of protection in my skin, against necromancy, nobody will be able to use my body for necromancy and it might work against possession as well, against any hostile energy..- Calewenn observed the faces around him they wanted to see it.

-But... I don't know if this works here...- He said with caution raising an eyebrow, he began to take off the the upper part of his clothes, when he was done he simply sat with his back facing the Inquisitor and her group.

-This is fascinating, I volunteer to test this, if it works lots mages here would enjoy of the benefits of this protection.- Dorian said with enthusiasms in his voice, after all desire demons often tempted him in his dreams.

-I will gladly help with that, I'm curious to know if it works.- Solas added, reaching out to touch the pentagram carefully, is maybe him or it's the pentagram, but Solas can feel the magic radiating from the Altmer.

-And you said... there is... cat people and lizard people, I would give my right arm to see that.- Blackwall said finally, he remained in silence since the conversation started, magic was not his thing, but these strange creatures really picked his curiosity.

-That won't be necessary my warrior friend, you can see them yourself if I'm able to open a new portal again.- The Inquisitor was touching his back , Dorian was touching the strange symbols, even Solas keep touching the pentagram, they made Calewenn shiver with the tickles.

He stood quickly.

-I have tickles... if you want to test it, we can try with something temporal, but I can't guarantee the results..- He said putting on his shirt and things again.

-What do you mean.. if you're able to open a portal again? Can you get stuck here permanently?.-Solas asked and stood as well, all did the same.

-Yes, there is a possibility, but I think I can open one, don't worry about, so now what, what is going to do the Inquisition with me?.- Cale tilted his head lightly, he is tired to repeat himself so much and wanted to move.

-You said you want to travel, know new places, explore, that's a big part of what the Inquisition does now, please, join us.- The Inquisitor proposed, she held her own tiny hands awaiting for an answer.

Calewenn looked back to Keeper Seron, looking for some kind of advice.

-Cousin... go with them if you must, we can't keep you here forever, you have a mission, but please before you leave this realm, visit us again, you know where, we use to travel around this territory, and in a couple of weeks Brecilia forest will be our new home, Mythal bless you my friend.- Keeper Seron looked sad but resigned.

-Mara bless you... oh come here little man!.- Without hesitation the taller elf squeezed Keeper Seron, lifting him from the ground like it was a rag doll, seconds later Calewenn let him go.

-Hehehehe I wasn't expecting that... - The keeper was blushing.

-I have something for you before I leave Keeper, a tiny gift made by me.- From a small leather bag that barely filled his hand, took a silver ring adorned with a red stone.

-If it works here … this allows you to breath underwater, please accept it.- Keeper Seron accepted the gift, and once he closed his fist around the ring he smiled.

-I can feel it, it's magic..please allow me to give you something in return..- He said smiling feeling the ring radiating magic through his hand.

-No, you already did enough being so nice and welcoming with me, treating me like one of your own blood, I have more gifts, give these three to your hunters, these increase archery, Lenari I have something for you...- Calewenn took Lenari's hand and they walked a little away from all the people, but they still can be seen.

-I have a necklace for you... allows you to carry more weight, this will be useful... come here, I'm going to miss you.- She took the amulet and extended her arms for a hug, the Altmer took her in his arms and her legs wrapped his waist.

She kissed him, everybody was looking.

-While you went to bathe this morning, meanwhile I went to ask something to our keeper... I asked him if I was pregnant and he placed his hands over my belly, he told me I wasn't …. - Her arms were around his neck, she looked somehow disappointed.

-Your Keeper can do that?.- He asked searching for her eyes.

-He's a mage, we also have our tricks you now...?.- She smiled and kissed his nose.

-You look sad, you wanted my baby? You shouldn't …. Lenari...-He is confused.

\- Why not? That little one would be the first child of two worlds, that would be amazing Calewenn, but isn't going to happen … so.. you don't have to worry about.- She smiled looking at him caressing his face with her thin fingers.

-I... I see... please take care.. Lenari the man you choose to have a child with... must worship the ground you step on, remember that.- She kissed him passionately, truth to be told, Calwenn always wanted to have a son or a daughter, but life seems to take that away from him constantly.

He coughed and left her on the firm ground, playfully slapped her butt.

-Go with your people, go little one, before I start to cry or something... - The whole group was staring at them open mouthed, when they saw Calewenn looking at them all they looked in other direction.

-What is going on with these two?- The Inquisitor asked to Keeper Seron.

-I don't know, they spent a single night together... you know.. celebrating... it seems more than that.- Keeper Seron smiled looking at them.

-Ooh ooh I see... mmm interesting.- She said smiling and Solas looked at her then decided to grab her hand.

Calewenn walked towards the group again.

-Can we leave now? Goodbyes make me sick.-He's eyes betray him, he said the last good bye to the clan and quickly turned around, he is a sentimental after all and all that people has been so nice with him, he already was at home between them. The whole clan waved their hands while the Inquisition left with Calewenn who rubbed his eyes a couple of times pretending it was a straw in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*please be nice leave a comment, I hope you enjoyed*)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some personal questions and finally Calewenn is in Skyhold!

When they weren't talking about magic the group was quite silent, Calewenn was now with other people who were supposed to be a benevolent force who keeps the peace in Thedas, the elf understood they were a powerful force, better be friends, he thought.

Dorian observes the strange elf of yellow skin, at least has a nice back and his skin is soft even with the scars, he hopes to examine him with less clothes on, for academic reasons of course, well... and for curiosity as well, he can't deny it, has pretty lips and his eyes.. Dorian can't decide if his eyes were too weird or simply exotic and has to get used to them, but in general was quite attractive for a strange elf from another realm.

Calewenn was hungry, he left the camp with an empty stomach, now it was growling like a little angry monster hidden under his clothes.

-I'm hungry can we stop for a little? I haven't ate since last night, I have some bread and cheese in my backpack, someone wants some?.- He sat on a rock opening his large backpack, with a small knife he cuts some pieces of cheese and bread.

-I would taste that cheese if you don't mind, smells good from here.- Blackwall said trying to be friendly.

-Of course the cheese smells good, it's cured with aromatic herbs, the goat cheese is my favorite, I like the strong flavors and the subtle touch of herbs... some bread? I have wine too.- He offered food and finally everybody ate and drank wine from the leather skin.

The Inquisitor liked the cheese a lot and Blackwall appreciated the wine a lot, as Dorian did, even Solas tasted the sweet wine.

Once he calmed his hunger they continued their travel.

-Is there any possibility of having a map? I saw a city with a lake.- Calewenn said while taking a broken branch from the side of the road to be used as a staff.

-That was RedCliffe, I'll hand you one once we reach one of our camps, don't worry... can we ask personal questions?- The Inquisitor decided to abandon Solas for a moment to interrogate the Altmer.

Calewenn thought about it few seconds and decided to allow that kind of questions, because that kind of information wouldn't compromise his safety after all.

-Yes, why not? Ask all you want. He said looking down at her, he admired briefly her Vallaslin.

-Are you married?. Suddenly Dorian asked quickly went beside the elf, Calewenn was surrounded by two curious mages, he doesn't mind at all, he would do the same, The Inquisitor, looked at Dorian and smiled.

-Hahaha no I'm not right now, but I was married once to a wonderful man, unfortunately he died, since then I haven't found the right one I guess, I don't want to talk about him.- After few years still being a touchy subject for him.

Dorian went pale, married.. to another man, is that possible from where he comes?

-You married another man? here is something ...extravagant to put it lightly in most of the cases, marriage between males is something common were you come from?.- Dorian quickly asked before the Altmer had time to answer.

-Do you mean people of same sex can't get married here? … yes were I come from is very common, and the orphanages are plenty of children without families, so we also serve our community in that way, but I never had the chance because my husband died too soon and I thought the task would be overwhelming after he passed away...- Calewenn looked away, while Dorian was astonished, the more he heard about his world, the more he liked it.

-That's amazing...- Dorian simply said.

-I think it's nice, Maker knows children need to have a family with love and for were it comes it doesn't matter as long there is love.- Blackwall approves that, he has a soft spot for children, they are so tiny and so vulnerable.

-But I thought you and the girl in the Dalish camp.. you know.- The Inquisitor asks shyly.

-And I had something with her... people has preferences, I have none, where I find happiness it doesn't matters as long I'm happy and comfortable with myself and it doesn't matter if is a woman or a man, love is love or attraction is attraction.- Calewenn said looking at her while they walk together.

She smiled, something similar happened in her Dalish clan.

Dorian's mind was blown, he has to many things to process.

-Are your people immortal?.- Solas asked, breaking his silence.

-No, but we live very long... like one thousand years if we use magic, normally we have a healthy life until the ummm five hundred and half, from there we get older and we die around one hundred years later or so... I'm only one hundred and fifteen years old, still in the limit of my young years, the good thing of this is, I will master many different skills along my life...- Calewenn explained accompanying his words with the motion of his hands.

At this point Dorian isn't surprised anymore, as well as the Inquisitor and Blackwall.

Solas just nodded, that was quite interesting indeed.

-I want to try something... I want to conjure an Atronach or a familiar ...I want to know how they behave in this world, now, that we are surrounded by nothing but trees is the time, please friends stay behind me, I'll handle it if things go wrong.- Without question all of them went behind Calewenn the mages were especially excited about it, while Blackwall got ready with his sword and shield.

-Don't do that, they sense hostility and I don't want misunderstandings.- Calewenn said over his shoulder and Blackwall did as he was told, but the man still concerned.

With a swift movement of his hands and few words the other can't understand a purple ball like a quick portal opened and brought an spectral wolf, a big one, a trans lucid animal, you can see through it.

-It seems stable, will last … a moment and for that moment will attack anything that touches me in any aggressive way, let's try something more powerful...-

-And when their time here is over were they go?.- Solas asks, rising one eyebrow, this was fascinating for him, a new world of magic knowledge.

-They go back to their plane, they are only here temporally, and I think they don't even know exactly what happened, maybe this is only a strange dream for them.- Calewenn raised his hand again ready to conjure another creature.

This time brought an Flame Atronach, the feminine creature floating around Calewenn, radiating an insane amount of heat, he continued summoning creatures, a Frost and Storm Atronach, they all seem to work properly, but the only test that matters will be a real battle.

Satisfied with himself Calewenn smiled, Blackwall was terrified but at the same time amazed, these creatures would fight for him! While the rest were just wondering if they could learn these amazing spells, after all the three were mages, with curious minds.

Seeing their looks, Calewenn smiled.

-I bet the mages here can use them with the proper instruction.- Dorian's smile grew wider showing his teeth.

-Just wet my smalls with the excitement... -Dorian whispered into the Inquisitor's ear, she giggled, well, she was excited too.

They explained how mages can chain demons or put spirits in objects, magic here was really different, so complicated for Calewenn, still magic, but a very very distant cousin, he was ready to learn and fight and show how powerful he was, because her wanted to prove himself.

They walked talking about so many things... Calewenn has to write all that down, and ask Dorian to teach him their alphabet so he can learn from himself.

Dorian accepted more than happy, Calewenn decided to cover his face while they crossed any travelers, when they arrived to one of the Inquisition's camps they sent a crow with an important message, but Calewenn was sad when they didn't have any extra map for him.

Solas was a bit jealous because, he's not going to say it but he doesn't like when the Altmer draws her closer, his little and precious Oralle Lavellan, he loved her so much and they only kissed twice, so sweet and curious so wiling to learn and so open... she brought so much love to his sore soul.

He doesn't wants to lose her, simple as that.

But what he doesn't know is, his little Oralle wants to rip off his clothes and do things to him.

The woman has needs.

Calewenn saw a nug crossing the road, what a strange and adorable-ugly thing, that thing was edible but others prefer to have them as pets.

The travel was long and the constant exchange of questions from both sides was tiring, Calewenn decided to remain in silence, he needs a good night of sleep and a good meal, then he will answer all the question they want, he is just socially exhausted, he is a shy silent person he likes to talk with small groups of people, but he enjoys silence as well and Calewenn doesn't understand that kind of people who has the need of being constantly talking.

Oralle felt awkward, she was asking so many things... she barely let him talk and decided to respect his silence and spend the rest of his travel with Solas, who took her hand happily.

The air became more cold and soon they were surrounded by mountains, in the distance, an impressive fortress, Skyhold they said.

They stopped right before the stone bridge, Calewenn is going to be a secret, but not for too long.

The Inquisitor helped him to cover his face properly and the hood did the rest, he can pass for a tall human this way.

Skyhold was impressive.

Before Calewenn could say hi to the numerous crowd, he who was ready to present himself, like the gentleman he was, well... most of the time, if hunger or lack of sleep is involved in that moment he could be quite rude or silent accompanied by a grumpy face.

But he wasn't that hungry or sleepy, anyway Lavellan dragged him by the hand to a somber large room with big table in the middle, it has a map on it.

-Wait here, stay quiet, I'll be back soon... maybe you should take a seat, this will take me more time than I thought ….. because I have to explain them before they see you.- She said while taking a chair for him.

-So … I just have to stay here while your people decide to kill me or not? I should leave this place …..- He said pulling back his hood and brushing his long hair with his fingers.

-No no no, please trust me, I wish no harm to you, quite the opposite, I want you to be a friend and an agent for the Inquisition, just sit there and try to look harmless and cute... you look smaller when you're sitting on something and less menacing.- She then proceeded to braid his long hair, the braid rested on his right shoulder.

-How do I look now?.- He asks touching his new braid.

-Perfectly cute and friendly, stay like that, be patient.-A couple of locks fall over the sides of his face, she thought the Almer looked perfect like this, Oralle smiled and left him there, he reclined his body over the table, resting his head on his arms.

Lots of things crossed Calewenn's mind, they haven't killed him yet, however he knows all the people here isn't going to be nice with him, they will call him demon, "elf" in a disrespectful way, or they will be scared of him because he is different. He will fight them if he must.

His eyes were heavy, the room was dark, he was tired and mentally exhausted, he was so tired that he completely forgot about the giant map over the table, he was simply too tired to care.

The minutes passed, one after another and nobody came, he waited, what for him seemed hours, Calewenn left his backpack between his knees and closed his eyes, just to rest a little he murmured, he fell asleep within seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice night to share some drinks, Calewenn is making friends.

 

The sound of a heavy door make him open his eyes, he coughed and straightened his posture.

 

A group of people entered in the war room now, all of them stood at the other side of the table, except for the Inquisitor and Dorian who lighted some lamps because the room was very dark now, the moment the light illuminated the place, the people began to murmur.

 

Dorian was right beside Calewenn, the Inquisitor took the elf's hand.

 

-Now smile, I told them you're some kind of traveler from another world, among other things of course, they know you're friendly and your only wish is to travel and learn things.... you'll have time to talk with them, but I really did a good defense of your cause, smile, look pretty and say hello.

 

She squeezes his hand.

 

Calewenn swallows hard, licks his lips and smiles.

 

-Hello, my name is Calewenn, as all you may already know and I'm not from around, I only wish to travel and learn new things, I wish no harm to your people, I'll respect the norms here and I'll help if my knowledge and my skill is required... and yes that's all I just want to coexist in peace basically.- He did his best to sound friendly and welcoming, how difficult was this for him, a lot of eyes fixed on him, analyzing every gesture of his face.

 

-I am Josephine Montilyet, I'll be your ambassador and I'll assist you with any matter, would be a pleasure to know about your culture and traditions.- She went to present herself to him.

 

-A pleasure my lady Montilyet, I'll be glad to share things with you.- Calewenn kissed the back of her hand, she blushed and went with the group with a smile on her playful lips.

 

-My name is Cullen Rutherford I am the military adviser for the Inquisition, welcome to Skyhold Calewenn.- Cullen bowed slightly.

 

-Josie, where is our Spymaster? She should be here...-The Inquisitor asked looking around.

 

-She was busy with something important, she will join us later it seems.- Josephine said tapping her chin with her index finger.

 

-I'll keep an eye on you ...Altmer... - Cassandra said, eyes narrow with her lips forming a thin line.

 

-Cassandra please.... he's not plotting to kill me.. he doesn't even know what the Inquisition is.- The Inquisitor said making a face to Cassandra who made a sound of disgust.

 

-A pleasure to meet you lady Cassandra.- Calewenn politely said, he was expecting something like this.

 

-Josephine, our friend needs a place to stay, do we have an empty room for our guest?.- The Inquisitor asked tangling her fingers in her hair.

 

-I think we have a room yes, Dorian, is the one beside yours could you plea....- She haven't finished her sentence and Dorian is already taking Calewenn's arm.

 

-No need to ask my dear, I'll take him there and tomorrow I'll show him this place!.- Dorian said with his typically colorful manners.

 

Calewenn quickly took his backpack and again was taken to another place, he bowed and say bye to all these humans. Outside was dark and Calewenn created a floating ball of light right above his head, that followed him all the time.

 

Dorian talks all the way to his room, Calewenn listens, this humans seems so.. so cheerful and frivolous, but it's fine, because Calewenn is a silly elf in time to time, he thought while Dorian opened the door of a dark room, quickly illuminated by the light Calewenn carried with him.

 

With a movement of his hand Dorian lighted all the candles in the room.

 

-I'm in the room of the left, if you need anything.... help, sugar, company... don't hesitate to knock my door, by the way, I'll be knocking your door later, I'm going to the tavern, come with me, you'll meet the rest of the people, they already heard of you and they're eager to meet you!.- The way Dorian said it.. well it sounds nice.. the Altmer thought.

 

-Why not? I'll go if you go with me, but first give me time to get ready and .. you know, to unpack my things.- He placed the heavy backpack on the bed, while Dorian was observing.

 

-Of course, I'll give you enough time... Calewenn, can I ask you something?.- Dorian rested his back on the stone wall.

 

-Of course what is it friend?- Calewenn simply asked not looking at him, he was placing his belongings on the bed.

 

-I would like to study you, not like if you were a strange animal, not like that, I would like to test things with you, magic.. the effects of medicinal plants in you.. you know, I'm very curious, is your body like mine? As far as I have seen, it looks like mine .- He suddenly asked and the Altmer smiled.

 

-Are Dalish elves different fiscally from humans?.- Calewenn asked with a smile paying on his lips.

 

-No...they use to be thinner and smaller but that's all... ah they have a better nocturnal vision.-Dorian got a little nervous, the elf was looking at him with attention.

 

-Then you and I are practically the same, the Dalish who shared a night with wasn't surprised at all, and yes, I would like to test things with you, because I'm also curious.- Calewenn sat on the desk of his room, smiling observing this human carefully.

 

Dorian smiles happily, he notices then how the Altmer looks at him, and suddenly felt his face hot, he was thankful for his tanned skin.

 

The Tevinter mage coughed.

 

-Wonderful...I'll see you later then, I'm glad you're here Calewenn...- Dorian said smiling walking towards the door, when Calewenn suddenly took his hand.

 

-Wait... - Calewenn gently kissed Dorian on the hand, like he did with lady Montilyet.

 

Dorian wasn't used to that kind of attention from another man, he does other things with men, but he never considered a simple kiss on the back of his hand as something highly erotic, but …. it makes him feel special.

 

-Dorian thank you very much for being so kind with me, you're sweet.- Calewenn said as he let go the tanned hand.

 

-You're welcome.... it's this something your men normally do with other men???.- Dorian was intrigued.

 

-Not with all of them, in my case, only with the ones I like and I find attractive, take it as a compliment or simply as a cheeky act of flirting, take it as you wish, but I thought you would... appreciate the attention of other men, I'm I wrong? If I am, I apologize, that wouldn't happen again.- Calewenn said with tiny smile on the lips.

 

Dorian was surprised, but after all in that place called Tamriel, men marry other men like it's “normal” and he supposes there is courtship, these things the couples of opposite sexes do here in Thedas, in Tevinter romantic things were out of his reach, where he comes from things between two men are only about pleasure, you can't expect love.

 

-I like flirting, please keep doing it I don't mind at all... I.. I see you later Calewenn.- Dorian left and once he closed the door behind him, he smiled like an idiot and went to his own room, he's going to look perfect tonight.

 

Calewenn had the pants that were part of his mage attire, and a couple of normal pants, two black shirts and the one under his uniform that was white, he had the strong boots he wore and other boots more soft and informal, his backpack was big and heavy because he decided to carry, from food, to clothes and magic artifacts, even a bedroll tied on one side, well, he can't help it, he wanted to be ready for everything, despite the extra weight he had to carry.

 

On the desk he placed his notebooks and writing material, his soul gems go there too, and his clothes inside a drawer that was on the corner of his room, the room has a normal in size, but the bed was big enough for two, for the rest it was a normal room with a small widow beside the bed.

 

He simply wore a black shirt and dark pants, brushed his hair and wrapped a wool scarf around his neck, nights here seem to be cold, obviously because the mountains around were proof enough.

Brushed his hair and waited for Dorian to knock his door, meanwhile had time to write things on the pages of his notebook.

 

 

The recent events were documented briefly, he included few sketches with images of things he saw, also he made little draw of Skyhold standing there between the mountains, he will as for ink later.

 

He is writing with a bare and sharpened bar of thin graphite, it was the best, because it doesn't get ruined because the water and it doesn't leave stains, only on the paper where it should be.

 

Someone knocked his door, must be Dorian.

 

-Ready my friend?.- Dorian asked once the Altmer opened the door.

 

-I am, how do I look? I'm afraid I only have practical clothes, I like what you do with your hair Dorian.- Calewenn was taught to be honest and to compliment others every chance he gets, he combined both, he does really like Dorian's hair.

 

-Oh thank you, I keep it like this myself.- Dorian smiled and continued.-Yes I like it, I believe you would look perfect even wearing a potato sack, dark colors are sophisticated, in my homeland is very used, don't worry, one day we'll find nice clothes for you to wear while you're here in Skyhold.

 

-You're too kind, thank you Dorian.- The elf blushed a little looking down and pulling back his hair under the pointy ear.

 

Calewenn smiled widely, Dorian is being kind with him and that makes him feel better, the thick scarf, protects him from the cold outside, while they walk to the tavern, even outside the music and the people can be heard clearly.

***************************

 

After taking a bath the Inquisitor Oralle Lavellan, decided to wear comfortable clothes, a red and fitted shirt that revealed her femininity, she wanted to feel sexy tonight, she wants to be sexy for Solas, who is waiting for her down the stairs, she smelled like flowers and looked like one.

 

-Solas... how do I look?.- She asked playfully spining around, Solas smiles and catchs her waist pulling her closer.

 

-You look beautiful ma vehnan, as always, and you smell so wonderfully....... - He kissed her neck, jaw and finally lips, she was shivering in his arms, wanting more, her hands went to remove his belt, but Solas quickly stepped back taking her hands.

 

-We can't be late... our friends are waiting for us in the Herald's rest and our special guest will be there..-

 

A sigh of despair escaped her lips followed by a eye roll, Oralle was quite tired of this kind of behavior from Solas, she counts... with this one had been three the times Solas interrupted in some way her advances of taking their relationship to the next level of intimacy.

 

She loves him, but she is doubting about him, he tries to respect her? Or maybe is because he doesn't find her attractive? Despite his words.

 

********************************

 

The Herald's rest was a cozy noisy place, plenty of different people, and those dwarves someone told him about earlier, there was set a large table plenty of people, he can recognize some of them but what... was that huge thing with horns?.

 

-Oh hello, good night everybody, what... what are you? And I thought I was the tallest thing in Thedas!.- Dorian chuckled as well as all the people at the table did, even Iron Bull.

 

-That, my friend is a Qunari, they are huge, men or women, most of them have horns and this one right here is a big one for his people.- Dorian quickly explained.

 

Calewenn extended his hand.

 

-A pleasure to meet you Iron Bull.- Bull smiled and they shacked hands.

 

-Welcome to the Inquisition pal, drink with us!.- Bull pat the elf on the back, Calewenn almost fell on the floor, nobody wants to fall there, no over that filthy floor.

 

-I can not believe you wish to poison him with this horrendous ale, Bull.- Solas said while trying to identify the liquid in his glass.

 

-Sooner or later will taste it, and will love it Sparkler, I'm Varric Tethras, story teller and adventurer among other things.- They shacked hands again.

 

-This is Sera and I think you know all the people here... - Dorian said when the Inquisitor joined them, she sat beside Solas who welcomed her squeezing her hand under the table, she wishes to squeeze other things.

 

Calewenn had to make an extra effort to understand what Sera was saying, most of the things she say, have no sense to him.

 

The cat which lives in the tavern decided to jump on Calewenn's lap and stay there, purring enjoying the caress.

 

-Dorian told us you were a mercenary and adventurer, it's hard to believe, seeing you like this petting a cat, I picture you more in a library or writing, you know, quiet stuff like that.- Bull said before taking a big gulp of his beer.

 

-Life puts you in things you never asked for, I've been in a war, the last years of it, because my family, specifically my father wanted me to bring some honor to my family, never wanted to be in a war, never wanted to be a mercenary, never liked it but I'm good at it, but well, that's life I guess.- He said smiling a little, caressing the fur with his long fingers.

 

 

Dorian filled a couple of glasses with wine, one for Calewenn and one for himself.

 

-Thank you Dorian, Varric I heard you write stories, I would love to read them.- Calewenn said after taking a sip of red wine.

 

Varric smiled widely.

 

-I have some extra copies if you want to read them, I have to think of a nick name for you.. what about Braids? You know.... I heard the girls want to touch your hair and do things with it.- Varric chuckled.

 

Calewenn turned red, but smiled looking down at the cat who was happily unaware of everything.

 

Solas went to grab some drinks and the Inquisitor followed with him, she wrapped her arm around his waist and whispered something in his ear, seconds later the Inquisitor walks away angry murmuring things she left the tavern, problems in the paradise? Calewenn decided to discretely look away.

 

Solas left moments later, with stern look on his face, politely saying g good bye and nothing more.

 

They talked about so many things, they gave him a quick version of what was the Chantry and what happens with the elfs in the city and what they were back then, Calewenn was upset by the treatment his kind suffer in the cities, Calewenn who is used to be on the top of the pyramid from where he comes from and understood what the Dalish are trying to do, at least they try and he respects that.

 

The night advanced in a pleasant way, drinking laughing and telling stories, very informal and relaxed.

 

-Dorian, tomorrow you're going to study me you said?.- Calwenn asked leaning back on his chair a little bit affected by his drink.

 

-Ooooh I know what it means, Dorian you already want to … intimate with the new guy, I wouldn't mind to be the next...- Bull said chuckling looking down at Dorian, who was rolling his eyes.

 

-I consider myself open minded but I don't know if I'm enough open minded Bull, if you know what I mean.- The elf chuckled and Bull followed with that exaggerated laughter looking up and down the Altmer.

 

-Shut up Bull, it's just academic interest, you savage.... but yes, tomorrow we'll do that.. I think I'm going to sleep before I can't walk straight.- Dorian straightened his clothes.

 

-Wait Dorian, I'll go with you, I think I can't remember the way back to my room, I'm a bit tipsy, take my hand Dorian..- Calewenn extended his hand waiting for Dorian to grab him.

 

-Now I'm babysitting you? Come.- Dorian took the yellowish hand and together they made their way to their respective rooms.

 

Meanwhile Bull was thinking of how wonderful could be to have Dorian and Calewenn in the same bed, all for him, Iron Bull had to shake his head because he was getting unreasonably warm, maybe was the drink or maybe is because he is horny, probably both.

 

-Hey Dorian thank you for this wonderful night, they seem to be nice people.- Calewenn inclined his head and kissed Dorian on the cheek, softly with affection.

 

 

-I...I … you're welcome Calewenn... you know? I think beauty is universal... I find you quite handsome...- Dorian blushed deeply at that innocent and chaste kiss under the darkness of the night, he was babbling like an adolescent back in his days.

 

-I feel the same, you're a gift for my eyes, I see you tomorrow Dorian, sleep well, take care.- Calewenn bowed for Dorian.

 

-I'll knock your door in the morning, sleep well Calewenn.- Dorian turned around biting his bottom lip, he opened the door and disappeared in the dark room, he knew one thing, tonight he's going to think about certain elf.

 

Calewenn lighted some candles, the room was almost romantic with in the dim light, he just let himself fall on the bed like chopped tree making the bed squeak with his sudden weight.

 

He just remembered how tired he was and the alcohol in his veins did the rest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally has what she wants so much, Solas and Dorian have time to study the Altmer and much more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being slow, but that shouldn't be happening again, from now there will be new chapters often.

Calewenn haven't had time to fall asleep when a voice makes him open his eyes.

 

-I'm I pretty??.- She was sitting on the arm chair, the room was so dark and Calewenn so tired he simply threw himself on the bed like nothing else matters.

 

-Inquisitor! I haven't seen you! What are you doing here.. it's everything alright?.- He jumped out the bed and lighted the rest of the candles in his room.

 

-I am?.- She ignored his questions, she looked sad.

 

Calewenn had an small idea of what is going on but decides to simply listen her.

 

-Yes you're pretty, your dark hair and your almost yellow eyes, to me you're perfect and beautiful, is something wrong my lady, can I help you with something?.- Calewenn knelt right in front of her to look at her face.

 

-It's just... the man I love doesn't want me... like I want him... I'm sure he finds me repulsive because I'm Dalish and he is too polite to tell me... we kiss but he never wants to go further …. I'm so confused right now... I talk to you because.. I don't know you seem to be someone with sensibility and a gentle heart.- The Altmer smiles and takes her hand.

 

-It honors me my lady you think about me in such a gentle way.... he is a lucky man to have you, I'm sure of that, maybe you need to talk to him... maybe he just want to respect you and yet he … has to consider your needs as well, I can not tell you want to do, but I can give you my advice if you want it, do you want to know what I would like you to do with me right now? That would work for me.. but well I'm always thinking of sex so … takes very little effort to make me horny.- Calewenn chuckled and she smiled.

 

-Do you want to do things with me?- She asked pointing at herself.

 

-No what I mean, sorry I'm tired and a bit tipsy.... what I meant to say is, what I would do if I were in your place, what would work for me, being a man.- Calewenn sat on the bed giving her some extra space.

 

-Besides... who can not find you sexually attractive?.- Calewenn chuckled and shrugged, like he can not believe Solas isn't making love to her right now.

 

She laughed and blushed, he was making her feel better for the mere fact he was just being frivolous and silly making compliments.

 

-Tell me please... anything would help me, if it doesn't work will be the end of my relationship him...- She wiped the tears away from her eyes with the sleeve of her nice red shirt.

 

-Umm I would call him to my room, like there is something important you wish to discus with him in the middle of the night..... wear something easy to remove and forget about your smalls, nothing down there.. yes that would be perfect, but he doesn't need to know it, make him sit at the edge of your bed.... keep some distance with him and then suddenly straddle him, your arms around his neck, your hot sex against his groin, move your hips, make him crazy, kiss him, bite him, suck his lips and neck …..- Calewenn is hugging his pillow with his eyes closed.

 

She was looking at him, eyes wide open, her mouth slightly open, she felt her cheeks warm as well as other parts of her body, she wanted that so much.

 

-And must stop right now because … I have an uncomfortable erection under this pillow, go kitten, if he can resist that, I don't know what is wrong with him.... - He tightened his hold around the pillow.

 

The smaller elf chuckled.

 

-Thank you my friend … I'll try that maybe I need to try a more aggressive approach ..- With a new idea in her head she was decided to do it.

 

-You're welcome, take care and enjoy I hope it works my lady, I really do.- He smiled titling his head a little.

 

Suddenly before she leaves turns around and kisses Calewenn on the lips so quickly the Altmer doesn't know if she really did it or it was an illusion inducted by the alcohol. She leaves.

 

He decides to lay down on his left side.

 

He decided to ignore the demands of his body.

 

-Shut up... not now, I'm more tired than aroused...- He does it sometimes, he talks to this part of his body, he fell asleep quickly, hugging the pillow.

 

 

**********************************

 

 

 

What could happen at this time of the night? Solas wanders while he walks up stairs to her chambers as she requested in that strange message.

 

Once he was there the large stance was empty.

 

-Hello, Oralle are you here?.- He asked and a voice replied.

 

-Yes please, sit on the bed if you don't mind, I have something to tell you, something about a dream..- That simple mention caught his attention instantly, he sat on the edge of the bed swinging his legs and holding his own hands, her voice came from one of the small rooms beside the bed, when she came out she was wearing a simple white nightgown, she stood in front of him, few steps away, he can't reach for her from there, neither she can.

 

-I had a dream... about you and me.... and there was someone else... who wanted my attentions..- She approached a little.

 

-And? I thought you were in danger or …....- Seeing his reaction she just wanted to throw him off her balcony, but before she does it, she has to try it, before he could finish her sentence, she was already on top of him, kissing, moving her hips slowly.

 

-Oralle... please... - He was getting really hard and she can feel the hardness against her wet sex, suddenly her nightgown disappears and she was completely naked.

 

Solas eyes were wide open, he was speechless! She she is so beautiful, but how is he going to stop her? When he can't think nothing but how much he wants to be inside her, Solas can't remember the last time he had such a beautiful lady like this in his arms, aching for him, so willing.

 

His kisses became more feral and and urgent, his hands are not enough to cover her gracious body at once, his hands were everywhere, well he tried. When she licked his left ear, Solas went crazy and he pushed his pants down freeing himself, penetrating her as she went down again, it was wonderful, and she rode him like mad woman, Solas moaned and groaned, looking at her right in the eye, looks full of lust, her forehead resting on his and his hands squeezing her little breasts, playing with her nipples.

 

-Solas... Solas....I though I wasn't enough ... I was doubting about us....- She whispers in his ear between moans of pleasure.

 

-How could you doubt that? Ma vhenan I'm going to fuck the doubt out of you.- He simply said, taking her in his arms, her legs still around him, but now he is on top, his lips locked on hers and his thrusts slow but deep, that quiet and composed man was a hungry beast in bed, Oralle looks at him, he is so undone.. for her.

 

-Solas...... harder.- She whispers because she is feeling her end, the mage just obeys, the rhythm became crazy, for both. He was trembling like a leaf and he came with a loud moan that was mixed with a groan, he sucked her neck, leaving a mark there, that was when she ended, tightening the embrace of her legs around him, a long but suffocated cry came out her throat, it sounded more like a pain that no longer was there, and for her it was the hurt and the doubt she felt about Solas.

 

Oralle kissed him all over the face, he smiles content madly in love with her, resting his head on her shoulder.

 

-You still have doubts about my feelings for you??.- He asked turning her face to his, kissing her with love and devotion, she was so happy, not even with her clan, she haven't been so happy in all her life.

 

-Ummm maybe I still have some doubt …. - She playfully said kissing the tip of his nose, Solas smiled, took him two more sessions of passionate intense lovemaking to erase the tiniest doubt of her pretty head.

Someone will be a bit sore tomorrow.

 

When they both were exhausted and she just fell asleep, Solas was tired but with guilty crushing his heart, he sat on the edge of the bed.

 

It was enough with kisses and hugs for him, after all he thought he is not worthy of more, only with that the act of disappearing from her side at the end of their mission was an unbearable feeling, but now, when they shared their soul, their bodies, and she was deep inside every fiber of his bones and flesh, how is he supposed to just walk away from her?

 

His hands over his face, a single tear ran down his cheek, Solas looked over his shoulder, vocalizing his sadness with a small sigh that escaped from his soul.

 

He went back with her, warping her with his whole body under the soft blankets, treasuring her, like the precious creature she was.

 

 

**********************************************

 

 

The morning came, the light passed through the stained glass of his window, Calewenn opened one eye, he was in his bed, covered with a blanket and half naked, he can't remember when that happened, but the air was chill in his room and the tips of his ears were cold and he shivered hiding his face inside the warm covers.

 

His breath stinks of bad alcohol and his hair is a mess, he reached out to pick up his clothes from the floor, his hair up, in a messy bun, the embers in his brassier were dead and had to revive them himself with magic, same happened with a bucket of water he had, he dipped his fingers and the water was hot in no time and with some soap, he did the best he could.

 

“ _Blessed be Julianos”_ he murmured thankful for the magic abilities he has.

 

Calewenn has to brush his teeth, at the moment one finger will be enough, but he must ask about some root or fiber to wash them more efficiently and finally a quick visit to the communal latrine.

 

With his personal hygiene solved, he brushed and braided his hair, from a small, rectangular wooden box, that has seen better days, impregnates a thin and long piece of wood which is almost black for the constant use in a black paste that he carefully and skillfully applies on his eyes to contour them, like he used to do for years every morning he could.

 

He opened the window and the door, to let the room breathe, made the bed and swept the floor with a rudimentary broom left in his room, they will call him lots of things but never dirty.

 

Where is Dorian? The Altmer went to knock his door, one .. twice and a third time, then from the other side Calewenn finally heard a word.

 

-Give me a moment, will you, please?.- Dorian spoke with a nervous tone through the closed door.

 

-Eeeh … I'll be in my room.- Calewenn went to his room, closed his door and decided eat something from his provisions, he was really hungry, he filled a mug with wine and waited for Dorian.

 

Who moments later appeared, perfect hair perfect mustache, the things is, Dorian fell asleep when he was supposed to wake up and when the Altmer knocked his door, opened his eyes like an owl and jumped out of bed.

 

-Are you ready for our study? After that I can show you Skyhold if you wish, are you ready?. Dorian asked stepping into the room.

 

-You have a nice place here.- He quickly added, with the day light things look much better and he can't help but observe Calewenn and his eyes, with make up this time, like his own.

 

-Thank you, oh yes I would like to visit this place, you know, it's magical, I can feel it in the stone.- Calewenn caressed the stone with his fingertips as he spoke.

 

-Yes Solas told us something, also, it's more warm inside the fortress than outside, somehow is protected, I guess they used some spell or some fire runes to keep this place perpetually warm.- Dorian tried to explain.

 

-I bet its something in the foundations, perhaps an ambient spell.... aren't you hungry Dorian?.-The Altmer asked quickly changing the subject.

 

-You know yes but no, because I can't eat when I'm excited for our work together this morning.- His excitement was in his voice he can not deny it.

 

Calewenn smiled, while they walked together right to the Undercroft where Dagna and Harrit already were.

 

They crossed few guards who can't help it but discretely take a look at Calewenn, who smiled bowing his head lightly, but the best was when they crossed the main hall, people looked at him, curious looks, who was the tall stranger? The soft light in the main hall helps to hide his face from them, and that rises more questions concerning to that strange gentleman among the guests.

 

That's something the Inquisition isn't ready to answer, not yet but soon an explanation will be in order.

 

Calewenn knows his presence here could make things worst, to be careful was a need.

 

 

The Undercroft was an impressive place, and they quickly began to work under the looks of Dagna and Harrit who observed from the opposite side, murmuring things.

 

First a quick physical exploration, Calewenn took off his shirt, and Dorian who swallowed hard at the view proceeded to examine the Altmer in the best and most professional way he could.

 

For Dorian's surprise Calewenn as an extra rib, but for the rest is just like Dorian besides the eyes, the ears and the skin color, all was quite normal, and somehow Dorian was a bit disappointed.

 

-The different is inside I guess, we can test magic things.. like do whatever you consider necessary.- Calewenn suggested seeing Dorian twirl his mustache, with a thoughtful look on his face.

 

-Can I join?, I want to know you better, I know few magic test that could work on him.- Solas silently appeared from nowhere, he smiled, a full smile that touched his eyes.

 

-What do you have in mind?.- Dorian asked arching his eyebrows.

 

-I want to know how his magic works, if his energy comes from some place or he is his own source.- Solas said approaching slowly the Altmer who was listening, sitting on a barrel.

 

-I can tell that myself, but, run your tests, you'll see.- Calewenn smiled and straightened his posture.

 

Solas was eager, and ran some tests that required Calewenn with arms extended with with his palms up, Dorian wrote notes about every detail and occasionally murmured “fascinating” in time to time.

 

-I think you're your own source of magic you're magic itself... you're like a spirit with a mortal body, but it's different, this is so strange but so fascinating at the same time......- Solas took a seat on a wooden box, while Dorian smiled and finished a couple of notes.

 

-Yes you're right, but I can be enhance by external sources of magic, such as my robes, any kind of enchanted object or any kind of source of magic I can handle, but I have limits, I'll answer questions, if you have any.- Calewenn put on his shirt, the air was colder here.

 

-How do you feel our magic??.- Dorian asked leaving his notebook on a table.

 

Calewenn close his eyes trying to describe the feeling.

 

-Like that feeling when you walk through a spider web, tickling your skin, I perceive you Dorian.. like a paper and the magic here goes like a needle that pulls a threat, but when the needle goes through the paper, then at the other side multiples, but its filtered somehow, it's strange, I can feel magic constantly around me here.- Calewenn opens his eyes smiling.

 

-Maybe that filter you feel it's the Veil.- Solas commented happy, the Altmer was an amazing source of knowledge and worth of more studies.

 

-Your magic here would be more present and powerful if that veil could be teared somehow... uuummm...interesting....- The Altmer murmured and Solas smiled.

 

-Can I have a sample of your blood?.- A cheerful voice asked interrupting.

 

-She is Dagna, our Arcanist.- Dorian explained.

 

-So you want my blood to study it I presume, but I must warn you, my blood has magic handle it with care.- What strange creature was Dagna, so little, dwarfs scare Calewenn a little, they're like children but they are not, the Altmer involuntary shudders.

 

Dagna was beyond happy and she carefully extracted the blood, and the wound healed instantly, that haven't gone unnoticed by Dorian, Solas and Dagna.

 

They looked at each other, another note Dorian has to write down.

 

Calewenn decided it was enough when Dagna wanted a sample of his skin.

 

Solas went to his rotunda with lots of questions and even more intrigued about the elf and Dorian decided to finally eat something, Calewenn was hungry.

 

 

They went to the tavern, they were serving hot soup with some bread not much but it was hot.

 

Oralle Lavellan joined them sitting between Dorian and Calewenn, and when she did, she hissed when her bottom touched the wooden bench.

 

-Oh... Congratulations my lady.- Calewenn said right before taste the soup, Dorian looked at them confused.

 

-What, what I'm missing what happened?- Dorian demanded.

 

-So.... finally had what I wanted so much last night..... three times....- She sipped her own soup after that.

 

-WHAT!? You finally bedded Solas?? how it was? Is he well endowed or...?- Dorian exclaimed more louder that he intended and Oralle almost spilled her soup.

 

-Shut up Dorian! Shsshhhh.- She used her elbow to hit him right in the ribs and they laughed trying not to raise their voices too much because the tavern was plenty of people who already was looking at them because Calewenn.

 

They talked and laughed like friends, it was easy to speak with Calewenn because his kind nature he always listened quietly and spoke later, Dorian liked that, the elf really listens, when time later Calewenn mentions tiny details of things Oralle or Dorian said.

 

The noon came and they parted ways, except for Dorian and Calewenn, Dorian had promised a tour around Skyhold, they two saw how Oralle kissed Solas on the lips, she looked much more happier, but the elf noticed how Solas swings from a smile to a melancholic expression in just seconds.

 

They went for a stroll, Skyhold was huge and amazing, what he liked more was the garden and the small circular library.

 

They crossed the kitchen and Calewenn stopped, he was looking for something in the cupboards and shelves, he took and empty glass jar sealed with a cork.

 

-You've been so kind with me Dorian, I want to... give you a present, hold on a moment.-He wrote something on the cork, a rune, his nail carved like fire and now a burned rune marked forever the cork, Dorian can smell it. Calewenn blows air inside the glass jar and murmurs few words Dorian couldn't understand, sealed the jar again and handed it to the human.

 

-Shake it.- The Altmer said eager, holding his own hands.

 

Dorian looked at the crystal jar in his hand, it was empty, but he did what he was told.

 

As soon as he shake it, smoke starts to form inside the jar, like small gray clouds of storm and suddenly lighting appeared, like a miniature storm. Dorian was amazed.

 

-Is this for me?.- Dorian can't take his eyes off the little contained storm with his hands.

 

-It's a perpetual storm, it never ends, if you listen close enough you cam hear the thunder... of curse is for you, do you like it?.-

 

-Of course I like it.. it's amazing and beautiful and I don't have nothing to give you in return... unless...- Dorian approached the elf, he was so close, his perfect and tanned finger pulled Calewenn by the belt, the distance between them disappeared completely and Dorian can feel the heat radiating from the elf, chest to chest, Dorian left the jar on the table and took the elf's neck to compensate the difference of height pulling him down to kiss Calewenn slowly, who silently accepted the offering.

 

A sweet, long and wet kiss, they savored each others mouths, more than lustful was romantic, Calewenn was holding Dorian in his arms.

 

The elf ended the romantic kiss.

 

-Well I wanted nothing in return.... but well I think I could get used to this....- The elf caresses sweetly Dorian's nose with his own, the Tevinter mage chuckles blushing deeply.

 

-Stop doing these things I swear, it's.... it's too romantic, I'm unprepared for these things....- Dorian said embarrassed by his own reaction to this whole new experience and suddenly he understood how sad that fact was, biting his bottom lip Dorian stepped back slightly.

 

Calewenn chuckled softly.

 

-So... when are you going to test that protection pentagram on me?.- Dorian asked looking down at his own boots.

 

-Tonight if you want, get some ink and thin brushes I'll be glad to do it, will be better if you stay in Skyhold for few days.. you know to keep an eye on you.- Calewenn said counting the items with his fingers narrowing his eyes while he tries to remember all the things he needs.

 

-Perfect, I'll have all you need by then...ah and thank you again for the wonderful little storm.- Dorian blushed once again, holding the glass jar against his chest.

 

-You deserve even more Dorian, I should leave, not to do something important...I wan to take a undeserved nap....-Calewenn chuckled again and winked, then he left leaving Dorian there alone licking his lips smiling to himself.

 

He went to show the little storm to the Inquisitor who was with Solas, the elf can not take his eyes from the jar and is tempted to ask for one for himself, Oralle looked at Solas, fascinated she was, not because the little storm trapped in a jar, well that was quite amazing but, amazed of how Solas look at it like a little kid, suddenly Solas is no longer a grumpy “old man” obsessed with the fade and the veil, is a little kid open mounded smiling with a little spark in his eyes.

 

She will ask Calewenn as soon as she can, a surprise for Solas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, be nice leave a comment ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Calewenn went to his room and tried to take a nap, he wasn't tired at all, he isn't used to have nothing to do, or so much free time, he tried to get comfortable in bed, undid his braid, took off his shirt even his trousers, but nothing, sleep eluded him, he doesn't like to be like this, too much time, plenty of time for him to overthink.

Someone knocked his door and he was happy for that.

-It's me, Lavellan, are you there?.- The sweet voice asked from the other side of the door.

-Yes, give me a moment please ….- He said getting up from the bed, put on his trousers and shirt but he left few buttons open.   
He opened the door.

-Lady Lavellan, what brings you here, how may I help you my dear??.- He bowed and stepped back .   
She took a quick look of the Altmer, she always do, she loves Solas but it doesn't mean she can't appreciate something pretty. From a bag that hanged from her shoulder she took two empty jars of glass.

Calewenn understood immediately.

-So.. I see my present for Dorian has been a successful gift, so... what do you want for Solas and for yourself? You can have a tempest in the sea... or perhaps a tiny rainy forest? Ummm... what about magical fireflies??.- The Altmer murmured thinking out loud, while he twirls a lock of his hair around his finger.

Lavellan was marveled, she quickly spoke.

-I want the tiny rainy forest and the tempest, can you do that?.- She just asked that when another person was under the door frame.

-Oralle... what are you doing here??.- Solas asked, then quickly he saw the glass jars on the table, “damn she is fast” he thought.

-Oh Solas!.- She said upset. -It was supposed to be a surprise for you.... anyway... now you're here, what do you like most, a tiny rainy forest or a tempest in the sea??.... was that what you said Calewenn?.- She asked looking up at the Altmer's eyes.

-Yep, you're right that's what I said my lady, however .. these will require two ingredients each... for the rainy forest, a handful of soil, clean without anything growing there and moss, just a little bit and for the tempest I need … like.. three fingers of water and a teaspoon of salt, I'll do the rest myself, now go and find the ingredients.- Calewenn smiled and dismissed them gesturing with his hand.

Oralle let out a happy gasp and then ran out the room right to the garden, Solas remained there.

-I was going to ask you to make one for myself.- Solas smiled.

-You're a lucky man, she really loves you Solas.- Calewenn said taking a seat.

-I... I do not deserve her love, she is a wonderful creature.... I'll be back quickly... with the ingredients for the tempest ...- Solas coughed, cleared his throat and left the room.

The Altmer patiently waited.

Finally the two lovers walk through the door frame.

Solas saw how the taller elf marked each cork with an unknown rune, later how the Altmer poured the ingredients and whispered something inside each jar to finally seal the jar with the marked cork.

Calewenn handed them the jars.

-Shake them.- He simply said and when they did, each jar was forming a storm with a sea, with the sound of thunder and lighting as well, the agitated sea that felt cold in Solas' hand, Oralle saw fascinated how tiny trees and one bigger than the rest grew from the soil forming a forest with a cluster of tiny clouds that moved creating humidity.

-This is so beautiful and perfect... Calewenn, what can I do for you in return??.- She is so happy, she needs to thank the Altmer, first he helped with Solas and now this magic gift.

Calewenn chuckled, and rubbed his chin.

-Ah well.... let me think... oh, just remember how nice I was with you if I get in trouble or people is chasing me around with torches and pitchforks, oh but with a horse I'm fine- Calewenn winked.

The Dalish woman chuckled this time.

-Don't worry friend we will protect you, go to the stables and tell master Denet I sent you, he will tell you which horses are available.- 

-Thank you my lady for your kindness.- Calewenn politely kissed her hand.

Oralle thanked Calewenn once again, and ran to show this to her friends while Solas was there quietly observing the jar in his hands.

-This is something we do for children in my homeland, adults enjoy it as well.- Calewenn explained.

-I would love to visit your world at some point.- Solas added, still lost looking inside the glass.

-Solas... is everything alright? I know I know... you barely know me, is just I have the feeling … I look at your face sometimes and I don't know, I'm probably wrong, it seems like you're sad or concerned, I just want to let you know, I'm here and I'm ready to listen whatever you want to say.- Calewenn said with insecurity in his voice holding his own hands, tilting his head.

Solas smiles, it seems like the Altmer is a good observer.

-Maybe another day.. maybe.....- He said, his voice sounded sad, and with his jar he left, maybe the Altmer was the right one to know about his plans, maybe....maybe, he sadly sighed as he walked away.

-Whatever you want.... friend...- Calewenn murmured closing his door behind him.   
Solas was different, the Altmer knows it, but does the rest know it? Something is going on with him.

The quietest people has the loudest minds someone said and for Calewenn Solas was like that.

-Something is boiling in that egg..... damn and nobody here with me to ear what I just said...ugh.- He sat and began to prepare things for tonight, the pentagram, the symbols he will use... Calewenn has to be careful.

Calewenn ate his dinner in his room, not wanting to be interrupted, after the dinner Dorian knocked the door, he was going to be in his room waiting for the elf.

 

Ten minutes later, Calewenn knocked Dorian's door, with lots of papers under his arms and a book in his hand.

Dorian was half naked with a nice cloth around his waist that touched the wooden floor, he is perfect as always, he smelled good, looked good and Calewenn thought he might taste good as well and swallowed. When he saw the room, the nice pillows, nice candles, books …. his quarters were like a paradise a perfumed oasis.

-Mine compared to your room is a stable... oh I love your curtains! Where do you get all these things???.- He said touching the fabric, it was silky.

-The mighty Inquisition receives lots presents and I … just borrow some... with the Inquisitor's approval of course.- Dorian grinned and winked.

-So what do you want me to do??.- Dorian asked with a suggestive look in his eyes.

Calewenn had to think about few seconds before open his mouth, he was here to work, he wasn't an animal only driven by his instincts but Dorian was making things “harder” and the Tevinter mage knew it.

-Just lay down on your belly, I'll do the rest...- Calewenn instructed while placing his papers on the desk in certain order.

-Ummm... that sounds promising...- Dorian said as he laid down on his belly, resting his head on his arms, while Calewenn cries internally.

“Don't look at the end of his back” “don't look” “don't look”

Repeats in his head while he takes a seat right beside Dorian, the Altmer needs his references close so he used Dorian as a “table” and at the same time covered the man a little, specially the back side that was so distracting, that cloth around Dorian's waist was more tight now remarking the shape even more.

The less Calewenn sees, the better, but Dorian expected something more and is a bit disappointed.

After all the elf only needs some skin on the back, on the scapula is a good place, flat and big enough.

-Now don't move, once I finish you can sit up and walk until the ink dries.- The Altmer informs, Dorian just nods while he feels the cold ink on the skin.

-I want you to know what I'm painting on your skin is a variant of mine and will remain as long as the ink stays, it's temporal, and will be focused in a passive defense against possessions and the ones with hostile intentions, this shouldn't block your connection to the fade, well it shouldn't .. well don't worry that's why it is temporary ...- The Altmer said completely focused now in his work.

-I'm eager to know if it works, if I doesn't work the way I want we can even wash it down with some water and soap, isn't it?.- Dorian asked a bit scared now, being honest he was more focused in other matters when he agreed to this, but now it's happening and he is more curious than scared.

-Yes don't worry, I can remove it from you if you wish, if it is necessary.- Dorian replied nothing and closed his eyes getting relaxed, feeling the soft caresses of the brush.

When Calewenn finished the pentagram which took a long time, Dorian was half asleep.

-Sit up let it dry, once is dried I'll apply some magic to get it to work- Calewenn washed his inked fingers and sat on the edge of the bed.

Dorian yawns and stretches his arms sitting beside the elf who was smiling at him.

-Are you cold Dorian?.. maybe I should warm the embers, don't you think?.- Before Dorian could reply the elf is reviving the lazy embers, now, bright red and noisy.

-Much better now... you can sleep as long you sleep on your belly, just let it dry.- Seeing Calewenn was here tonight only for work, Dorian decided to behave and leave the game for another time.

-So, are you going to stay here tonight? To observe I mean.- Dorian clarified smiling, he sat beside the brassier, Calewenn was sitting on the comfortable chair.

-Yes, of course I would like to observe the progress, any reaction or detail, stay there, the ink will dry soon.- The elf said crossing his legs, resting his face on his hand and his elbow on the arm chair.

-Can I ask you something?.- Dorian was curious curious about something he saw early this morning.

-Of course....- Calewenn said not looking at Dorian because he was checking something on the paper he brought.

-I've seen you heal your wounds instantly, but, your torso has many scars, why?- Dorian was curious.

-Well, to heal like that by myself I should be in a perfect condition, not unconscious, I fell down down a cliff under the rain, hitting rocks with my body I ended with half body in a in a river of cold water and bleeding, the farmers who found me were good people but not mages, they knew the basics of magic, a fire ball, self healing.. they did the best they could, as you can see.. I'm alive because of them I owe them my life.- Calewenn rubbed his nose and straightened his posture.

Dorian just nodded and Calewenn checked the ink it was dry.

-Good, now I will apply my magic to make it work, don't move.- Dorian did what he was told and could feel a warmth and can see a glow behind is shoulder. 

-And now should be active, tel me, what do you feel?.- Calewenn sat right beside Dorian.

-Umm.. I think I feel nothing...- Dorian closed his eyes trying to feel something more.

-That's good, if you want you can wear a shirt or something, I'll stay here tonight to observe if you don't mind, right here this chair is comfortable enough.- This time the Altmer relaxed his posture.

-Oh no please, that chair is good for reading, you can not possibly sleep there, this bed is big enough for two even for three who knows....we are working here isn't it?.- Calewenn smiled titling his head a little looking at Dorian.

-Will you respect me?.- Calewenn asked serious, Dorian was speechless few seconds.

-Of.. of course I will, will you respect me then?.- Dorian arched an eyebrow looking at the elf.

Calewenn chuckled.

-I'm joking Dorian, of course you will respect me... I'm a observer tonight, tonight I'm working, I'm not going to touch you that way, not now.- Dorian smiled, he was nervous around the elf, the human doesn't know how to react, but he simply laid down and covered his body with the thick covers, hugging the pillow under his head and closes his eyes, Dorian catches his breath when he listens the sound of two boots hitting the wooden floor and a body sliding under the thick covers.

Calewenn was there, “he is so close I could touch his back with the tip of my nose” Dorian thought feeling the warmth radiating from the other body.

-I'll be watching over you, I'll try to stay awake, but if I fall asleep.... I have a light sleep, I would wake up with any sound you make, but I believe the important things will happen after you wake up tomorrow, now rest, I'm right here.- Calewenn said readjusting his posture getting comfortable.

Dorian felt safe, it was a strange feeling.

-Good night Calewenn....- Dorian rested his forehead on Calewenn's back lightly touching, the elf smiled widely.

-Good night Dorian.- The elf finally closes his eyes hoping for a peaceful night with Dorian, and another no so peaceful night with Dorian.

 

Dorian had a dreamless sleep, something tickled his face, it was the elf's hair, they are in each other arms, with his forehead under Calewenn's chin, this happened at some point, but Dorian doesn't mind at all, it feels so good to be like this, in the strong arms of another man once in a while.

Calewenn smelled different, nothing smelled like him, maybe wood? Maybe is because he is from another world, his steady breathing …. his breath, his parted lips and his large eyes......his heartbeat.... “Dorian slow down don't fall in love with him” he thought mentally slapping himself, like he knew love wasn't made for him, he fell in love once, when he was younger.. how fool he was, but now as grown man he knew what to expect or maybe not, Calewenn is different.... Dorian stopped his internal monologue when the Altmer shifted his posture a little, pulling Dorian closer, completely unaware of what he is doing.

-Ummmmm a little longer please....- Calewenn said with sleepy voice, his internal clock was awaking him, he opened one eye and later another, Dorian in his arms, looking up at him, the human mage was smiling at him.

-....I'm sorry Dorian.. I wasn't trying anything I.. - Calewenn was embarrassed with himself, moved a little away from Dorian.

-Don't worry.. I don't mind at all, just happened don't be so hard on yourself, also it is nice to wake up next to you.- Calewenn smiled at his words, face to face they were smiling at each other.

-So you slept well, anything unusual, something worth to mention?.- The elf was curious.

-If I'm honest I remember nothing about my dreams tonight, I feel the same.... nothing different, but … sometimes I have dreamless nights.. maybe the next night.- Dorian explained the best he could this early in the morning.

-Ummm alright, get up and get dressed, we need to check your magic, I want to see if everything still the same for you.- Poor Dorian he wanted to spend more time with him in bed like this but the Altmer only want to work it seems.

The elf jumped out the bed, his hair was a mess, he brushed it with his own fingers and clapped, ready for some work.

Dorian wasn't so enthusiastic, but he got dressed while the Altmer smiled widely waiting for him.

-Try something simple, like a fire spell or something..- Calewenn suggested.

Dorian nodded and what happened next almost burned his eyelashes! Dorian conjured fire, the size of a candle, something simple and easy, but what grew from his hand was ten times bigger! 

-Hey hey I said something simple, don't try to burn down this place!- Calewenn stepped back.

-It's … it's what I tried! But it's out of control, I swear, I wanted something small but... this is what came...- Dorian was perplexed.

It seems the pentagram boost magic or maybe it reinforced the connection with the fade, what Calewenn did next was to exactly copy the pentagram on Dorian's back on paper, this was new, a symptom Calewenn wasn't familiar at all, only the gods knows if his pentagram really protects against demons.. if demons are the same here.

Few attempts later and Dorian was able to control his magic once again, more powerful and intense.

-My friend Shabael could make the tattoo for you, he did mine, but we need to test this one more times...- Calewenn suggested, maybe Solas would like to study this with them.

Dorian was amazed and wanted to do more research and more tests. This was a very useful thing he thought while testing his new power.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitter sweet feelings too soon maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the lack of updates, but was for a very good reason, last November almost lost my mother and brother at the same time, they are fine now, but the danger was very real, and that somehow crushed my creativity not only to write but also to paint, that situation drained me, but while in the hospital assisting my brother and my mother, we took turns so they never were alone, anyway during my stance there I was able to write the last chapter and nothing more.
> 
> This is something I do for fun, I'm not doing this for money, I'm doing this because despite of my absence people keep subscribing, and I can only return the favor by writing for them.

 

* * *

As soon as Solas knew the results was the first doing studies of his own on Dorian and the pentagram, a new world of knowledge was available now and he was ready, hopefully Calewenn's presence in this world will make things easy for his mission, the Altmer itself could be used as a catalyst of magic, a boost to rip open the veil, no artifact needed only his spirit and magic.

The orb still a priority, but now wasn't the most urgent thing in his plans.

* * *

Blackwall was an wonderful warrior and mentor as well, to ease the commander's stressful work, the man use to instruct the recruits while he is in the keep, allowing Cullen some rest, but only a little because it seems his works never ends.

Calewenn wasn't here to be an instructor, he kindly explained things about his homeland, this world was huge and he was stuck in this castle, he wants to explore, that's why is here in first place. Frustration.

Dorian became a extension of the Altmer, only a few steps away always around he elf, one reason was because his new temporal power and the other was more than the obvious attraction he felt for the exotic elf, but if you ask, he would say "it's only for academic purposes".

A little bit overwhelmed by so many questions, Calewenn decided to take a stroll down to the courtyard and once there with no particular direction, he wanted to be alone, to hear nothing but his own thoughts, that quiet murmur he uses to enjoy in his chosen solitude

But Dorian was always present and the constant chatting coming out of him was beginning to annoy the Altmer like a persistent fly would do.

Once they were at the battlements, Calewenn looked down at how Blackwall was training the recruits, while Dorian was now talking about the poor choice in uniforms, Calewenn agreed with Dorian in that and pressed his hand against the human's mouth.

-Ssshhhhh just be silent for a while, please? I Need it.- At the sudden contact Dorian stepped back, his back resting against the stone in a hidden corner away from curious eyes, his fingers smelled like smoke and cookies, Dorian is lost in the elf's eyes, but he was finally doomed when the elf replaced the soft touch of his fingers for the sweet and heated kiss on Dorian's lips.

Calewenn explores, his hands wander and touch, squeezes firmly the human's butt, causing Dorian to moan in the Altmer's mouth, Dorian was going to explode, he was getting hard, the kiss was extremely erotic, nibbling, licking, sucking... he would shut up if he does this more often, Dorian thought, but he is no longer in control of his brain or body, he just does... things.

-Fuck me already, this... this is torture... fuck me so hard I couldn't walk straight for days...- Dorian just spat, with heated voice, pure lust pouring from his eyes.

Calewenn just smiled and held the tanned face between his his yellow hands, licking his own lips smiled again showing a little his teeth, like a hungry animal.

-You don't know what are you asking for Dorian, I will torture you a little more... seeing you're a hot blooded man, I'm going to enjoy seeing you like this …. only to fuck you wildly later, again and again until you're finally satisfied for the rest of your life, believe me... you will love it every single time you sit down and feel that little pang of pain down there...- He whispered nose to nose, Calewenn just release him, turned around and left, Dorian's knees were weak and felt like his blood was returning from his groin back to his brain, he blinked and rested his back against the stone once again.

He was angry and madly aroused, upset and many other things, he was oddly affected, Dorian doesn't know how to react, but he does want to feel that pang.

Maybe Dorian can play that game too.

Calewenn walked back to the courtyard while adjusting the the hood of his cape, in a discrete corner observed how Blackwall patiently taught the soldiers how to fight without a weapon to have a chance to defend themselves with their bare hands and their skill.

Blackwall is a good teacher they will be fine, the elf walked away down the stairs and went to the large stable where he was given a gray horse named Cloudy because his fur was covered by tiny darker spots that resembled the gray clouds before the rain.

A noble animal of beautiful proportion.

He decided to take a walk away from Skyhold, in the way to the castle he saw a path to the right that leaded to a small valley where the snow was melted, and that's where is going to have some peace and time to think and study this world in complete solitude, even if he just pic up some herbs or maybe observe the animals. With some luck he could open a portal back to Tamriel to talk with Shabael, to tell him what is going on and even take the Dunmer with him to Thedas if he wants of course.

Calewenn took few things in a small bag and told the horse master where he went, so nobody will think he ran away instead of simply disappear without a word.

Nobody stopped him, he simply left, after all he is not a prisoner, he only kept his face hidden.

The valley between the mountains was small but t the end was connected to what seems to be the Exalted Plains, the beginning of it.

The tall trees adorned the end of the mountains, there is a soft murmur, birds and the lazy stream of melted snow, the grass and the flowers, swinging with the soft but cold breeze, all was green, a warm place showered by the sun which was now in the highest point of the sky.

Was a solitary and beautiful place that resembled a little to Riverwood in Skyrim, but this place was more soft and somehow more kind.

Found the perfect spot for the portal, two heavy rocks rested one in another, creating a natural door between two rocks hidden by big bushes and tall trees, like a hidden entrance to another world, Calewenn smiled, here will be the new portal.

Close to Skyhold, but away from everything, the place was perfect.

A couple of hours later, the portal was ready, perfectly set and open.

A familiar face appeared at the other side.

-Shabael my friend!- Calewenn smiled and the Dunmer smiled back.

They sat on a rock, and talked about how this world was for a couple of hours, Shabael was intrigued and tempted to explore with his friend after all, they always went together to explore and travel, they two are a team.

-I must warn you, there is nothing like you here, people will … emmm will mostly get scared of you, I have my face covered most of the time.- Calewenn explained while the Dunmer smokes with his wooden pipe.

-I know you told me now twice.- He quietly said.

-Is just I don't want you to get upset because I know you... they may think you're a demon or who knows what and I don't want to kill people here... not yet, we should be cautious I'm rising suspicious glares already, I think I should be leaving this place soon, I don't want to spend too much time in one place, too many questions ...maybe I should talk with the Inquisitor first...- Shabael observes his friend, how much he cares for him, the Dunmer smiled lightly.

-Do what you think is the best, I trust you, talk with your Inquisitor, I'll be here tomorrow at the same time, you picked my curiosity.- The shorter elf stood while he blew the white smoke through his aquiline nose.

-Also you're right, we better be moving, no more than two nights in the same place, then we will have the freedom we need to explore.- Shabael added with quiet and serene voice as always no matter how bad a situation was, he never breaks his composure.

-I think the Inquisition will help us, I don't know how much.- Calewenn added stepping close his friend.

-I'm glad to see you're safe and well.- Shabael said before crossing the portal leaving the Altmer who was at the other side, when the portal was closed again, Calewenn took his horse and went back to Skyhold where he wanted to share a word with the inquisitor Oralle.

Oralle was in her chambers with Solas, on the bed, sitting between his legs resting her back on his chest, they were reading and Solas couldn't be happier, he wrapped her with his arms and legs playfully tickling her ear with his nose. Her laugh can be heard down the stairs.

Everything seems to be perfect.

Meanwhile Dorian was absolutely determined to finally seduce the Altmer, nothing subtle, tonight will happen.

When the Altmer crossed the gates of Skyhold the sun was setting, he left the stables and went to find the Inquisitor, who was nowhere to be seen at the moment, Varric was writing some letters, his back facing the fire.

-Master Tethras, have you seen our Inquisitor? Oh I'm sorry I don't want to interrupt your work.

Varric smiled and looked up to meet the elf's eyes, the only visible part of the Altmer, Calewenn keeps his face hidden most of the time.

-You're not bothering me at all, it's almost dinner time, I don't know where she is, but soon the dinner will be served here in the main hall, she will be here with Solas, I'm sure of that, do you like our world? Someone said you went outside.- Seeing the place was a little empty Calewenn pulled back his hood and took a seat beside Varric.

-The little I've seen seems promising, but I want to see more, I don't want to linger here too much, because I want to explore and we all know is not safe for me to stay here with all those eyes on me, the Inquisitor already did a lot for me.- Calewenn rested his face on the hand while he spoke to Varric.

-So you're leaving soon? Such a pity, but I understand... maybe if the Inquisitor went on a expedition you can go with her, I believe she will protect you no matter what.- Varric imitates the gesture resting his face on the hand as well.

-That would be a possible solution …. but I don't want to cause trouble, anyway I'll talk to her as soon as I find her.- Seeing the dinner wasn't served yet, Calewenn went to his room, to put on a clean shirt and when he was done, decided ti visit Dorian who seems to be in his room by the noises the elf heard.

Calewenn wants check if Dorian is safe with the symbol on his back.

The door was open the elf rested his shoulder on the door frame while Dorian was busy making piles books and throwing others on the bed.

-Are you feeling good Dorian, anything worth to tell me about the pentagram?.-Dorian smiled and turned around, "maker" he said between his teeth, the moment he saw the elf, the human felt a knot in the stomach, Calewenn looked amazing only with his log hair lose and half shirt open, very informal but for Dorian was something sexy somehow.

-I'm fine... nothing I can't handle, it only affects to my magic skills and I'm getting used to my new power... what about you? You left this morning...after our...- Dorian took a seat as he spoke.

-I needed to think, to breathe, I'm going to leave soon I can't stay here much longer isn't safe... I want to talk with your Inquisitor, maybe I can go in one of her expeditions and maybe... I friend of mine will join us.-

Dorian felt anxiety at the through of Calewenn leaving so soon, but also felt curiosity.

-That Dunmer you told us about few times?.. would be interesting to meet him, you say great things about him... you want to leave so soon... I'm sure our Inquisitor wants your company in her expeditions, she seems to be fond of you, well everybody here seems to be ….except Cassandra...of course...- Dorian chuckled and went with the elf, the human pulled him in the room and closed the door behind them, his tanned fingers tangled between soft but modest fabric of the white shirt that Calewenn wore.

His warm palms went from the waist to the wide chest and stayed there, Dorian looked up and Calewenn was looking down at him, his lips slightly parted and his eyes deeply lost in Dorian's eyes Calewenn can't deny it, he wants the human and Dorian wants him as well, why stop it? The elf tried to think about, but it was complicated.

-You're going nowhere, not tonight... you're going to be mine...- Dorian said pulling the elf down a little by the back of the neck for a passionate kiss, but Calewenn stopped him.

-I know .. we know we want this but not now.. we don't have much time and I want to take all the time you deserve.- Their lips stopped to barely inches from each other, so closer they both can feel the warmth and Dorian almost died of desire right there and felt his stomach heavy like he swallowed a big, hot stone.

Nobody rejects Dorian, well not usually, maybe he was just being dramatic, yes, knowing himself so well he knew he was being overly dramatic, the mage just can't help it, he is Dorian Pavus.

-Oh well then what, are you going make me wait?... you're wasting my time you know.- Dorian dramatically flips his hand, turns around to take seat on the bed, crossed arms, one leg over the other, looking away, his now narrow eyes focus on a a cracked stone of the closest wall, he never noticed that crack before.

-Dorian... I want to apologize... what happened early at the battlements... my body and words were driven by my … desire, I mean I'm not an animal... and you deserve to be treated with more respect, is not only sex Dorian is more about making love... I don't know if I'm explaining myself the way I should.- Calewenn nervously said and tried to extend his hand to reach out for Dorian's shoulder but seeing the human's posture, maybe isn't a good idea and then, Calewenn just kept is yellow hands for himself, lacing his long fingers together, he stepped back.

Not looking back, Dorian spoke.

-Is that your game, to pull me closer to later push me way? Nobody does that with me you know, leave me alone, please, this is.. just so embarrassing.- Dorian only heard the door closing behind his back, only then he turned around to see an empty room, more darker and lonely than before... and cold, Dorian felt his heart heavy in his chest, wondering if words were too bitter... but he knew it, why he changed his intentions? Why? He wanted sex right now rough, passionate, he wanted to feel the weight of someone over him, to feel that hot breath on the nape, rough angry kisses, those kisses that leave a mark... Dorian abruptly stopped his hot lusty thoughts, knowing his hurt pride ruined his chance of having Calewenn, maybe for ever.

-Maybe I should change the curtains for something more exquisite... and later hang myself with them.- Dorian murmured letting his body fall on the bed, like a fallen tree, The human buried his face in the pillow muffling his lame cry that resembled more of an agonizing donkey than an actual human sound.

* * *

 

You know when you try to do things right and when you do it all goes wrong and you ask yourself why you opened your mouth in the first place? Like shut up, do nothing, talk to nobody, just stay there looking good and smile.

Fearing to make things worst Calewenn walked away quickly with no specific direction, always, his sex affairs caused him problems and yet he can't stop himself, the gods know why his affair with the Dalish woman went well, in fact since his husband died, his amorous life has been a disaster, only being able to have sporadic sex with women or men, nothing that lasted more than one night.

Maybe it was the fear of falling in love again, to fall in love.. why? To have your beloved ripped away from you by death? To put every fiber of your being in that person?

Calewenn wanted to join his dead husband back then, feeling guilty because he couldn't stop the human disease that was killing his beloved man, it was too late, he was too sick to do something for him, Calewenn used to heal his husband in the battlefield and because of that the human lasted longer but prolonged the agony somehow, time later the elf knew of the visits to the local alchemy shop, his husband suffered severe pains but never said a word about it.

A powerful mage, that mastered many skills, Restoration was one of them and he can not save the thing he loves most, shame, shame he felt and guilt.

After a long period sickness, where the human spent most of his time in bed and Calewenn was always by his side, one morning he never woke up, escaping from the weak grasp of life and Calewenn's cold fingers.

Leaving the elf somewhere between the living and the dead, broken soul and body.

When Calewenn loves, is forever, Altmer are made to last long, to love long, to endure time, this was a tragic reminder of why Altmer are encouraged to marry their own kind, who wants to witness the dead of your loved ones so soon? It was unnatural, like his mother said once  **"Son, love is a blind person with a knife"** How right she was.

Calewenn hopes Talos would allow him to visit the love of his life in Sovngarde, to see him one last time as the mighty warrior he always were, he can only hope.

* * *

This is Calewenn, at by me.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The garden was almost empty, the shadows of the dusk casting shadows on the stonewall, and Calewenn relaxed sitting on an empty spot of grass between two rocks, the fireflies tracing circles around the Altmer, this was new, they seemed to like the Altmer.

Rested his arms on a rock and buried his face there wanting to forget the world for few minutes, while the fireflies decided to land on his long hair.

-Hey, I was looking for you!.- Varric exclaimed when the Inquisitor stepped inside the big hall ready to eat her dinner she was really hungry, all that "exercise" with Solas! she has to eat more to recover her strength once again. Varric spoke to her quickly telling the situation with the Altmer, and she understood perfectly, she had a smile on the face the whole time, from the first word she knew the tall elf will be travelling wit her, there is nothing more to say.

When finally Calewenn got rid of all the fireflies on his hair and went to the main hall, where everybody was eating their dinner, the Inquisitor was there, also Dorian, the Altmer looked around discretely, too many people, and went right to the kitchen when he was welcome, his hood always over is head.

Someone wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

-You're here...! well I can understand, no need to say it, you're coming with us! You can explore and we can enjoy your company, yes? .- The Inquisitor hugged the Altmer, and he liked it, he needed a friendly act of affection, he returned the hug by just squeezing gently her tiny hand, he smiled.

-I think is an excellent idea my lady, I hope you don't mind if a friend of mine join us, we promise to be discreet … he could pass for a hornless small qunari, also... thank you for being so gentle with me.- He said holding her hand looking at her over his shoulder.

-The more the better! Besides I also have a petition for you, if you bring your friend, I want to be there.. I want to welcome him, after all I am the mighty Inquisitor!.- She chuckled softly and kissed the Altmer on the check playfully, she just left the kitchen before he could react, Calewenn smiled staring down and his at his bowl of chicken stew.

Meanwhile the dinner continued in the main hall where Dorian ate just a little, with an unease feeling in his stomach he looked around in time to time hoping to see the exotic elf once more, but when Calewenn ended his dinner crossed the main hall quickly not looking around, Dorian saw him but was more like a vision, because the elf disappeared before the human mage had time to open his mouth, but then Dorian thought, "What I would say to him?" he doesn't know yet and decided to return to his half eaten biscuit and his tea.

The dinner passed and all of them parted ways except few in the inner circle who decided to go to the tavern, among them was Dorian.

Calewenn simply went to sleep feeling a bit nervous about what is coming tomorrow, he couldn't sleep and began to write things in his notebook until he was too tired to even keep his eyes open and then, finally he went to sleep under the thick covers and blankets.

He was abruptly awoken by the knocks on his door.

-I'm coming I'm coming I'm getting dressed!...- He said pretending to make it sound like he was already dressed and a ready, but wait, it was dark outside, he puts on his shirt and opens the door, to witness a very drunk Dorian trying to keep his balance.

-Why I'm knocking my own door?... Ah is not mine... oh hello beautiful! Let me in!.- Dorian pushed Calewenn away so he can enter in the room, Calewenn was surprised and just remained in silence observing the human mage with attention.

-I need a place to stay.. shhhhh don't talk my father will hear us...- He went right to the bed laying on his back with his hands on the chest his lips slightly parted and his eyes barely open looking at nothing in particular above.

-Dorian you're very drunk...- Calewenn sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the drunk mage.

-I can't feel my face...- Dorian murmured and the Altmer smiled.

-You need to sleep, you need it more than I do.- Calewenn proceeded to remove Dorian's boots one by one.

-You know what?.- Dorian barely had the strength to move his attractive lips.

-What...- The elf said not looking at the human on the bed while he was struggling to remove the fancy boots.

-Tonight I had sex with the Qunari ….. we were both drunk... one thing leaded to another and...it happened.

Calewenn swallowed hard, finished his task, like those words haven't burned nothing at all.

-Why I should care?.- Calewenn asked, he then simply returned to bed covering both with the thick covers.

-I want to sleep now, shut up.- The Altmer now said, his voice sounded more bitter now.

Dorian tried to speak, he somehow understood what he just said, what he just confessed, and felt really bad, he was facing the elf's back, tried to reach out for him but every time he touched the other, the elf growled a little in a very unfriendly manner, finally and because his drunken state fell asleep.

Calewenn woke up listening the loud snoring coming from Dorian, who cared very little about day light and the birds singing outside or the elf rubbing his own face, sitting on the edge of the bed making the bed move and squeak under his weight, Calewenn looks over his shoulder and observes Dorian, who looks like a wild raccoon, the once perfect makeup around his eyes is now a mess that reminds that animal, not to mention the hair that was like a dead rat, the elf decides not wake him up, just got dressed and ready to meet the Inquisitor at the stable.

Carefully took some of his belongings and closed the door behind him.

Was very early and meanwhile decided to eat a couple of apples and drink some wine, the horses happily ate the rests of his breakfast, for his surprise the Inquisitor came with with a full group, Blackwall who wake up earlier than the elf did and now is in a full armor, Solas, Varric, Dorian was not around.

Calewenn bowed politely.

-That's a lot of people, I would prefer only you and me...- Calewenn pointed out arching a brown.

The Inquisitor smiled a bit.

-I promise they will be waiting outside... they will not bother you.. please don't be mad, yes?.- Oralle observed something different in the tall elf, he looked more serious and more absent than usual, he avoids eye contact, which is strange, she decided to be cautious.

-It's all right, they can be with us, but only you and me will be waiting at the portal.- He simply said and mounted the horse.

-Are we leaving or not? My friend must be waiting for us already, I don't want to make him wait he hates that.- They looked at each other, the general ambient was serious, they mounted too and went with him, Oralle right beside the taller elf ahead of the expedition.

-Have you seen Dorian? I wanted him to be with us this morning.. he wasn't in his room, I'm worried because he wanted to come with us, he told me.- Oralle tried to speak a little to make him talk, she wasn't used to see the Altmer so serious.

-He's in my bed don't worry.- He simply said not looking at her, Oralle's eyes went wide.

-You and Dorian did it? .-She whispered the best she could, a little smile forming on her pale rose lips.

-What he did, he did it with other, not me, he came drunk and fell asleep on my bed and told me what he did..- Her smile soon faded.

-Oh you two looked so close.. I mean...- The Dalish woman was surprised and simply tried to excuse her friend.

-I mean...if he was drunk and I know the drunk Dorian... he would never I mean he probably fantasized about it but.. I don't think.. he.- She tried to reassure the elf, she felt really bad for him.

-Don't worry, I'm not here to marry and we just meet.- He tried to smile for her, but all she got was a weak smile.

She looked at him and politely returned the smile, she wants to talk with Dorian, what happened? She wonders, her Halla walks beside the mare, while she observes the exotic elf who now has his hood down and she can see the profile of his face, the little details like the ear rings or the shape of his jaw and the faint freckles of his golden/yellow skin.

Soon they arrived, Calewenn and the Inquisitor went together to open the portal, the rest was told to remain a little away, Solas wanted to go but had to stay, Oralle told him, he's unable to hide how upset he was but soon accepted the orders and stayed with the others.

When Calewenn and the Inquisitor were alone, the Altmer stepped forward, pronounced few magical words and poured some drops of his own blood on a rock, from the ground began to raise a blue but transparent layer of magic that filled the space inside the natural stone arch, suddenly the layer became crystal clear and a nocturne landscape appeared at the other side along with the Dummer and two horses, it wasn't the basement, Shabael moved the portal outside, so he could bring their own horses and more things with them.

Oralle felt nervous and excited at the same time, it was dark at the other side and she couldn't tell much about that Shabael, the waiting was killing her.

-Shab! My good friend I see you've been busy, you moved the portal and brought our horses.- Calewenn smiled and Shabael returned the smile, he walked outside the portal guiding the two horses, once he was out the portal closed behind them, and before anything else poured a red liquid on the stone where Calewenn did it, this way Shabael can open the portal back to home.

Under the daylight Oralle can see the strange elf of gray skin, the most noticeable feature were the bright red eyes and the aquiline nose that gave him a distinguished look, she took a deep breath and spoke.

-Welcome to Thedas traveller, I am the Inquisitor Oralle Lavellan the leader of the inquisition I'm looking forward to work with you and explore, your good friend Calewenn is already a friend and I hope you become one as well.- She bowed and smiled.

Shabael observed her and looked at Calewenn, the Altmer nodded and Shabael took her hand and kissed it gently.

-It's an honor to meet you my lady Inquisitor, Calewenn told me about you, I'm sure we can work together and get along as well as you did with my brother, I'm also looking forward to explore this place and travel together.- The Dummer stepped back and went bedside Calewenn who had recovered that gentle smile.

-This is so exciting!- She exclaimed clapping her hands together with a huge smile on her face, Shabael observed her huge eyes and rosy cheeks.

-Oralle, the rest can come closer and say hello if you wish.- The Altmer suggested with a smile on his lips.

-You two wait here I'll bring the other!.- She happily said and almost jumped turning around, she ran.

The Altmer and the Dummer looked at each other smiling Calewenn pulled him closer wrapping his arm around the smaller elf's neck. Shabael knew about the members of the inquisition, how they looked and their function, also how Calewenn interacted with them, the day before they spoke a lot.

-Don't worry they want to help, and they seem to be quite decent at the moment, ready for a new adventure?.- Calewenn shakes a little his smaller friend, Shabael can't help it but chucked.

-I'm ready, as always old friend.- He said smiling looking down, when he saw the other members of the Inquisition approach.

-My friends this is Shabael, he is Solas, Blackwall and Varric.- Lavellan pointed at each member saying its name, she wanted to sound informal, and she made it sound like a group of friends who likes to go on adventures. Shabael was more diplomatic than Calewenn who was shy and tried to avoid people as much as he can, Shabael simply smiled and offered his hand for a handshake, all of them accepted, he knew who was Varric but Calewenn never mentioned why Varric was so "short".

The travel back to Skyhold was filled questions and quick looks toward Shabael, those looks you don't want to get noticed, but mostly they acted like all this was normal when it was not, Blackwall paid special attention to the sword the dark elf carried.

-That's a nice sword you got there, it's some kind of elven weapon?.- Blackwall pointed out with one of his genuine bearded smiles.

-Yes and no, was made by a elf but it's a Daedric design, it's a good weapon, Calewenn carries an elven design... Solas, that was your name yes? Calewenn told me your people used to be immortal back then in a very distant past.- The Dummer said looking to the right where the bald elf was right beside the Inquisitor riding their horse together.

-Yes, it is true, it was a gift only for the simple fact of being elf.- Solas smiled, and the Inquisitor Oralle spoke.

-But we don't know why... we lost that gift.- she said looking nostalgic for something she never had.

-Who wants to live for ever?.- Calewenn asked out loud.

-What kind of question is that? I think that would be amazing.- Oralle snorted.

-Think about it, death is there for a reason, imagine life as a circle we all must complete, by living for ever you're breaking the balance, forcing the new generations to live the same way they did for thousands of years, nothing changes, I'll live long but not forever, I'm fine with that.- Solas remained in silence, he looked away, Oralle noticed how Solas suddenly changed his facial expression.

-Well... that's a good point.- Varric finally broke the silence, who remained silent since they left the portal.

Meanwhile in Skyhold a very nauseous Dorian with an increasing headache woke up alone in a strange bed, took him few minutes to realize where he was or what happened last night, he remembers the Qunari and what they did, then why he's here? "Shit" he said out loud, and like a flash, a nauseous one he remembered, rubbed his face with both hands slowly began to walk towards his room.

What is he going to say? That I was so horny last night that I had to have drunk sex with huge Qunari? "Dorian, bravo" he murmured and if he knew the things between the elf and him were difficult because his stupid rant, now, forget about it, all hope is lost.

Dorian drank a potion for his hangover, and got ready for his day the best he could, soon will be middle day, and they left without him, of course they did.

The horn sounded, the Inquisitor was back.

Dorian decided to wait with the rest of the people in a discrete place, the Inquisitor saw him instantly and jumped off her halla to hug him, Calewenn just passed by, without looking at him, and Dorian made a sad face.

Once in the stable Calewenn and Shabael were unpacking their things, Blackwall was helping gladly when he saw something shine, a metal piece.

-I thought mages wore clothes and long robes like the ones in the circle or I'm I wrong?.- The bearded warrior lifted the chest piece, observing the craft.

Calewenn smiled widely.

-Shab you brought my armor?… well yes some of us wear light armor…. We crafted this together, Shab and I, my steel plate armor, brought the patterns from Skyrim, it's a northern province, I can't believe is here..- Calewenn takes the rest of the pieces as he speaks.

-I knew you had to left it behind because the weight, and because it's too heavy to carry it around just in case you have to use it, I knew you would love to have it here.- Shabael caress the spirals carved on the shiny and silver plates.

-Thank you very much my friend, you made my day and my year..- Calewenn simply hugged the dunmer who just smiled returning the smile, meanwhile Blackwall was observing the armor, it was simple, nice and very functional, very mobile, the only piece that was more decorative was the belt and the fur it has, he liked it, maybe the blacksmith can do something similar.

-You seem to like it Blackwall, you have you eyes on it since you saw it.- Shabael smiled and looked at the Altmer.

-Maybe together we can forge one for him, I think we can, maybe your blacksmith can lend a hand.- Blackwall shakes his moustache happily.

-I don't wish to bother….- the man said, Calewenn interrupted suddenly.

-Don't say a word I'll speak with your Inquisitor and then with the blacksmith, I'll need materials and things.- Oralle listened while she was approaching the men, followed close by Dorian who wanted to take a look to that Dunmer.

-We're crafting armors? I'm in!.- She exclaimed putting her hand on Blackwall's arm.

-Shabael, this is Dorian Pavus, a mage like me and a good friend of mine, you'll know the rest in the tavern tonight before we leave to the Emerald Graves, and please allow me to accommodate you in a guest room.- Here eyes were bright as she spoke, she observed the Dunmer's face and hands, long and strong fingers, his nose was special.

-There is no need, I'll share my room with him, we're after all like an old married couple, you would be surprised by the numbers of times we shared the same bed, because the cold, because we were too drunk or just because none of us wanted to sleep on the cold ground, once we went to sleep and when we woke up there was another between us, we never knew how that happened.

Shabael chuckled and bowed looking at Dorian.

-Nice to meet you Dorian, I hope we get to know more each other.- The Dunmer bowed gently, Dorian returned the gesture bowing his head, but observed how Calewenn ignored him, not even looking at the handsome human mage, slowly he turned around wounded and defeated taking the Inquisitor's arm, ready to have a little talk, a story Oralle was more than interested in listening.

Meanwhile Blackwall was happily unaware just thinking about his new armor, while Cale and Shab took their belongings right to the Altmer's room.


	11. Chapter 11

-Oh Dorian!, why? I mean, how??.- The Inquisitor questioned frustrated towards Dorian who was sitting on her bed holding a cup of hot tea with both hands, and an expression of despair on his face.

-I… I don’t know, ugh is just sometimes I don’t know what I do with myself, lost my chance… I mean.. ugh.- Oralle simply hugged him slowly and Dorian buried his face on her dark hair and rested his cheek on her shoulder.

-So was really that bad, you really liked him?.- Her palm caressing his back with affection, slowly.

-He’s from a place where men marry and is like, put on your pants or drink water… so normal.. where magic is for all… he’s so sweet, have you seen his eyes? Tell me you have seen them you know what I’m talking about.- Dorian was in the verge of tears, he was being over dramatic, probably yes, but he can’t help it.

-I know what you mean, I know Dorian, but, don’t think about it, look, there are plenty of men in the Inquisition who want to be with you, I see them looking at you, you know that tall mage in our mage tower? he’s always asking for you.- She tried to make him feel better, Dorian leaned back a little and smiled weary.

-What I would do without you? Little elf.- Dorian said with sweet voice and kissed her on the forehead, she almost purred, he may not be happy again but she always manage to make him feel better, even when she fails she wins, just for the fact that she always tries to make him smile.

-Come lay down with me, I’m tired-. She took Dorian’s hand and pulled him closer, he ended resting his face on her belly, his arm around her waist and her fingers caressing his short and dark hair.

-Could you be my mother??.- Dorian murmured and that made her chuckle.  
*************************************

 

With all settled in their room, Cale and Shab decided to talk and Shab ended taking a little nap on the bed, while the Altmer made inventory of all their items, potions, soul gems, diverse tools etc, when someone knocks the door. Calewenn opens the door, it’s the Commander.

-Oh commander Cullen, what is it?.- Cale smiled looking at the commander in the eyes, Cullen can’t help it and returns the smile.

-I wish to discuss some matters with you, about security… I never wrote a report about you, I still don’t know if there should be a report, or evidence of your stay here.- Calewenn understood, and closed the door behind him.

-Come commander, walk with me, we can talk about that.- Cullen observed the tall elf, the Inquisitor looked so comfortable around him, but in Cullen’s eyes the elf looked secretive, reserved, dangerous and specially unknown, too many blank spaces to fill and so little information about him made Cullen anxious and nervous.

They walked along the long row of doors.

-Someone sent you here? How many people knows you’re here?.- Cullen simply asked resting his hands on the stone banister, the wind blows moving the fur of his coat and his short curls as well, the cold wind made his nose, ears and cheeks turn a little red, still handsome of course.

The Altmer chuckles.

-I represent no one but myself and my friend, I have no plans to invade or allow others to invade my beautiful land, your Corypheus will remain yours my friend and far from my land, my only interest here is study and understand this world, explore is my main goal, and I have no interest in your politics, however, the Inquisition has been kind with me and my friend, if my help is required I’ll lend a hand.  
-Our encounter was completely spontaneous, fortuitous and unnecessary, never wished to get myself to be known, believe me, suddenly what was supposed to be a simple exploration becomes a politic maneuver and a diplomatic task I’m not whiling to perform, but for the peace between our worlds and for my safety, I’ll gladly accept the task.-

Cullen tried to speak a couple of times, but seeing his prepared questions where answered one by one by the elf, he just took what he was given.

The human smiled.

-I see, well, I guess I must trust the Inquisitor, she saw something special in you, there must be something worth, she uses to be right about people .. so I hope we get to know more each other in the future.- Cullen said offering his hand, Cale took it and they shacked hands.  
The elf looked reasonable and cooperative, for the circumstances.   
Cullen must admit, the elf is attractive, the elf knows what he’s doing, after all his kind lives a long life, while he was walking downstairs noticed the elf’s lips, and made him wonder things, after all is not the first time he notices beauty in other men, but he would never admit it, happened before with Dorian and other men, but that step maybe required more flexion and study, mere attraction can be just that, attraction and curiosity, but nothing more. 

Once back in his desk, wrote a brief report about certain unnamed elf, the whole situation was surrealist to put it lightly, a creature from another world was here, in Thedas, which kind of protocol he he supposed to follow? There is always a first time for these things? Anyways is happening now, and Cullen is rubbing his forehead, that annoying headache began to show up again, part for the stress and part his abstinence from lyrium, the commander closed eyes and leaned back hopping to relive some pain.

 

Back in his room the Altmer and the Dunmer arranged things, talked about some issues and planned things, the thing was they wanted to get rid of the Inquisition at some point and simply explore freely as they always wanted, meanwhile they will learn all they can from the Inquisition, they will write down all the tiniest details, nothing should go unnoticed their survival depends of that.

That invitation at the local tavern will have to wait.

The day passed, the two mer spent the day in the room too much to do and prepare, they ate and rested among other things, was good to have Shab here, Calewenn was happy, a familiar face, a friend.

A knock on his door.

-Hello I hope I'm not interrupting something?.- It was Solas, wearing a tiny smile on his face, Calewenn welcomed him and he stepped in, Shabael smiled.

The purple-pink crystals picked his curiosity.

-Can I pick one?, I want to look at it closer.- With a nod of approval Cale allowed Solas to take and and examine the soul gem.

While Solas, touch and examines the gem, cold sweat began to run down his forehead.

-This is not a normal crystal isn't ?- Solas murmured feeling the warmth and the light pulsating tone inside the gem.

-It's a soul gem, it keeps part of the soul of an enemy, or it's energy, this is how we enchant weapons armors and such, we trap their souls in this.- Shabael simply explained, and Solas was part horrified and part marveled.

-Tell me more about your magic please, I would love to know more.- His eyes shine, knowledge was amazing, and we know Solas, he loves to learn things.

They talked for hours about all things Solas can imagine, and he must admit it, this was distracting him from his mission, he wanted so bad to visit Tamriel, only for one day, only that, to feel the magic around with no restrains, he was excited in both ways intellectually and physically, he tries his best to hide his emotions of course, but sometimes he looked like a hungry wolf in front a smoked ham.

Solas left late at night with a sincere smile on his lips and his heart less heavy, however that will not last longer, but for that night he will sleep perfectly and will travel the fade, and tell their spirit friends what he just learned.

 

Night passed and Calewenn and Shabael slept together hugging each other and snoring, kicking each other, like they always did when they had to share the same bed, at the room Dorian sleep the best he could, he never gets drunk before a long travel, not when you got yo wake up early and nobody wants to wait for someone, even if is Dorian and would be specially typical of him, but unappropriated anyways.

The pentagram on Dorian's back was almost gone, as well as the benefits of it.

The sun was barely noticeable in the sky, but birds welcomed already the new day, with some papers under his arm Calewenn walked Skyhold while slowly the castle wakes up, the soldiers already were around and shortly after the Commander joined them at the barracks, where they ate later their breakfast.

Calewenn visited the blacksmith with the patterns for Blackwall's new armor, he left few indications and the man knew how to do it after a little of study.

 

The carts with all the necessary for the expedition in the Emerald Graves where ready and already left the keep. Right after will join the rest, the inner circle of the Inquisition and the replacements.

Everybody with their horses and all was set, they marched, while Calewenn and Shab remained in a discrete place with their faces slightly covered as usual despite they were surrounded by people they already know.  
The Inquisition was a large group, the Inquisitor, Solas, Dorian,Blackwall, Varric, Cassandra and The Iron bull, the carts were ahead already setting camp somewhere ahead, the landscape was changing with every passing hour, from the soft hills and valleys of the Dales to impressing forests awaiting in the horizon.

Dorian looks at the elf in time to time, the elf is never looking back at him, and exhales depressed, looking down at his horse saddle, Solas enjoys the last rays of sun, with lazy eyelids wandering in the horizon, he was lost in his thought, Oralle looked at him amused.

Calewenn wasn't surprised by the scenery, well he was pleased but this was nothing uncommon, trees still trees, but the air smells different and like Shabael said earlier in whispers, the water tastes different as well as the food, but other than that, all was quite common.

The Inquisition forces are waiting for the Inquisitor and her people, the camp was ready, the tents set in place, and a campfire in the middle, a grove on the left crossed by a small river like a snake does across the green grass, it was a lovely and nice spot to camp indeed, they even have some picturesque ruins near the camp.

They traveled a lot today, you may think you can't get tired if you're riding a horse, but keeping balance all time in the same posture, really makes you sore after a long day.  
The Inquisition soldiers took good care of the horses, they gave them water and food and removed their saddles, horses need to rest as well.

Was getting dark and Calewenn removed his hood and walked freely around the camp, checking their belongings in the cart, all was perfect of course, Shab decided to inspect the tent and get a little comfortable.

The rest of the Inquisition was doing the same, Cassandra was sharpening her sword, eyeing the tall elf, while Dorian decided to take off his boots and walk on the tender grass to take a look at the ruins near the camp with the last rays of sun.

Cassandra was caught this time by the tall elf who smiled back at her, she quickly looked away pretending she was doing something, she never talked to him, all was too weird, and Cassandra felt like the elf would never be interested in a conversation, after all she's not a mage, does he knows what she thinks about mages and magic or even templars? If he does, well you can imagine.

The thing is, he knows, Calewenn asked Varric about all Inquistion members, and the story teller never failed to satisfy Calewenn's curiosity, she looked unapproachable indeed.

As the days passed in Skyhold, Cassandra's curiosity began to rise, maybe she could ask the Inquisitor later instead of spying all the time.

Some soldiers were boiling water for the dinner, stew someone said, Calewenn sat on the grass to brush his long hair to make a long braid later on his right shoulder, but the Inquisitor got there first and took the hair with her thin fingers, she began to braid it for him.

-You know... Dorian really ….- But the altmer interrupted with a smile on his lips.  
-It's fine, I'm fine... don't worry about it, just forget what happened, I did the same, we have more important things to do.- The Altmer smiled as he said it and gently allowed her to braid the hair.  
-Alright then......- She rolled her eyes, the Altmer traced a line between work and affairs, maybe time can settle things.

Calewenn's pride was hurt, a tiny splinter, “better now than too late, you're here to work hard”, he told this to himself trying to focus on his mission instead of wasting his time on silly romances and sentimental maneuvers, when himself is a mess and his head a caos at least in his sentimental life, while the Inquisitor braided his hair he kept the smile, meanwhile his mind was a storm.  
“Keep the pants up for once you stupid elf”  
He told to himself, in his mind.  
He thanked the lovely Inquisitor Lavellan and walked away between a row of tents to find his own.  
In the tent was Shab getting comfortable, well the best he can, he looked at the Altmer.  
-You have something in your mind, I know it because you cna't hide emotions at all.- The Dunmer sat on his bedroll as Calwenn did the same.  
-Really? Said the man who has the same range of emotions of a rock.- Calewenn smiled leaning back, resting his head on the pillow, and he continues talking.  
-Don't mind me, you know I worry about anything, with or without reasons, I'll be fine Shab, don't mind me I said.- Calewenn turned around facing the rough fabric of the tent as the Dunmer sighed leaning back.

Calewenn fell asleep but Shab went out with the rest for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so lazy, life, as always doing things, and nothing good by the way, my mother died, but before that she was very ill and that, took away my inspiration to paint and write, aniway I would like to write more often.


End file.
